Arranged Vows
by ange de l'aube
Summary: Edward's father dies leaving conditions in his will:to take possession of his inheritance he must marry a woman with a title.Lady Isabella Swan faces monetary problems after her father's death. Are they each other's salvation, or doom? Set in England 1850
1. An Arranged Life

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Twilight as much as I wish I did, because trust me if I did Reneesme wouldn't have had that name.**

**HISTORICAL DISCLAIMER****: I got the highest grade in my Anglo-Saxon History Class, and I love History, but I'm not a historian. So please forgive any mistakes I've made. They were out of ignorance and not made on purpose.**

* * *

**A/N: When I signed up to write a O/S for _Fandom4Preemies_ I did so because I wanted to give something back. I was then overwhelmed with RL stuff (just finished College, and now I'm looking for a job for the first time ever) and to make matters worse I had the worst case of writer's block ever, when I was due writing this. So forgive me if this sounds choppy or not as good as what I usually write. I'm slowly getting over my writer's block now, but this particular piece was written over the span of a month, so it may be choppy. I ended up with more that I bargained for though, because I intend to make this into a multi-chaptered fic when**** _Âme Soeur _is complete. It won't be a long fic (5/10 Chapters) but it will be continued.**

**I would like to take a moment to thank _ladymystyque_ & _tg10781_ for pre-reading this for me. Especially ********_tg10781_ who took the time to help me even though she was going through a lot of not-so-good stuff in her RL. She's truly an angel and I could never thank her enough for all of her help.**** Also, a big thank you to _PTB_ (_Project Team Beta_) for making this grammatically correct. I appreciate the help like you have no idea guys. If you have the time, willingness, and **skills** to help please check PTB's webpage (link in my profile) and join their group of Betas.**

****** Writers like me really need your help. **

******Also, a big thank you and squishy hug for everyone who donated to Fandom4Preemies. You gave those people more than just money, you gave them hope, and more importantly you are a testament that this fandom is not just full of drama, but of kind-hearted people who more than make up for the bad. I send you all my love and appreciation.**

******Without further ado,**

* * *

******Chapter 1: An Arranged Life**

Edward paced his father's study raking his hair angrily. He could not believe the ludicrous conditions his late father had set on his will. He had to marry! No, not only did he have to marry. He had to marry someone with a title, produce an heir within three years of his father's death, and he couldn't even get a divorce. His father had seen to it.

His Grace Masen Cullen, Duke of Devonshire, was blessed with foresight both for Politics and Economy. Therefore, he had anticipated divorce being made available for the general public*. Knowing Edward as he had, he stipulated a clause in his will that even if Edward were to divorce he would lose everything in favor of his wife.

Duke Cullen had been a shrewd businessman, an Aristocrat, and in Edward's opinion, a snob. He disagreed with almost everything his son did, with the company he kept, even with the women he bedded. He couldn't even have a mistress without his father expressing his reproach.

_How finicky could one be about mistresses really? As long as she was beautiful, knew how to please you, and was not clingy, she would be perfect. That was__ all you truly needed from her_, Edward reflected as he stopped his angry pacing to pour himself a glass of brandy.

All the aristocrats and noblemen Edward knew had mistresses — some more than one — but not his father. His father had mourned Edward's mother ever since the day she died almost ten years ago. As much as Edward appreciated his father's devotion to the memory of his mother, he just couldn't understand how a man could go on for so long without the pleasures a woman could provide. Memories were nice to have, but they wouldn't keep you warm at night.

Now he was gone too, and instead of being free from his hold as he had expected, Edward was even more hard-pressed to follow his father's instructions. He couldn't risk losing everything, but where and how would he find a noblewoman willing to marry him as soon as possible?

He felt a pair of arms surround him from behind and the feminine scent that permeated the air around him revealed who the unexpected visitor was. The hot kiss placed on the nape of his neck only confirmed his guess.

"What are you doing here, Tanya?"

"I thought you would want comforting after the stressful day you had. It's not every day you bury your father and inherit a fortune," the woman replied, making a path with her lips from his ear to his shoulder.

Tanya had been his mistress for more than a year, and he was sure she was the main reason behind his father's authoritarian clauses. From the day his father found out about Tanya he had been hammering into him the importance of getting a proper wife: someone who could provide an heir, not a bastard. A lady, his father had said.

Edward had absolutely no intention of marrying Tanya or anybody for that matter. He wanted to enjoy his youth, and didn't understand why he needed to hurry. He was only twenty-two. He was a man in the eyes of his world, and many of his friends had been married for years, but that didn't mean he had to marry as well.

Life was to be enjoyed, not to be tied down.

"You know that I don't like it when you turn up unannounced. You also know that I have appearances to keep. My friends know of your existence, and of our tryst, but I don't want us to be the topic of the tattle of London. You must know your place, Tanya," Edward scolded. He wasn't in the mood to entertain his mistress, or accept her comfort. He needed to think, come up with a plan.

"Edward…" Tanya said in a breathy voice, trying to use her most seductive tone. She knew that Edward would never marry a woman like her, an actress, a whore in the eyes of his relations, but she hoped he would choose her as his one and only mistress. She knew that if she played her cards right she could be more powerful than whomever Edward married. So far she had been successful in keeping his attention focused on her, and managed to get rid of all the competition. However, the tides were rapidly changing, and she knew that it was up to her to ensure that no one took away her Goose That Laid the Golden Eggs.

"No, Tanya!" Edward said in a commanding tone as he disentangled himself from the woman's embrace. "Don't you see I need time to think? I'm sure by now your informants have told you of the conditions my father set on his will. I need a wife of noble blood, and I need to plot a way to get one as soon as I can manage."

Edward was perfectly aware of the fact that Tanya had a couple of his maids on her payroll. She needed to take care of her 'investment' after all. He did not fool himself into thinking that she loved him. Their liaison was one of convenience.

"But Edward, that's exactly why I'm here. Well, besides tending to your needs," Tanya replied in a sickeningly sweet voice, closing the distance between them. "I heard of your plight early this morning, and I immediately sought out all of my connections in London. I've found the answer to your predicament."

Edward narrowed his eyes infinitesimally. He pondered whether she was trying to gull* him or if she truly did have something in train*. How could she have found the perfect solution in such a short span of time?

"Please, enlighten me then, dearest Tanya," Edward requested in an equally sacchariferous* tone.

"Well, Edward, the minute I learned of your situation I asked around to some of my friends. You know most of them are friends with noblemen, and are quite close confidants of some of them."

_Yes_, Edward thought, _'confidants' more like mistresses who get information out of them in the throes of passion. _"Yes, of course," he said out-loud in a sarcastic tone.

"Be it what it would,*"Tanya continued with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I found out that there's a certain Lady who's in dire need of a husband. She's perfect for what you need her for. Her father was Charles Swan, Earl of Bridgewater. I'm sure you've heard by now of the way he squandered his money over the last few years. He led a life far beyond his means, and as a consequence, his wife and daughter were left penniless after he passed away last month. The only thing they have to their names is their title, and the house they are living in, in Belgrave Square, which I heard will be taken away as well to pay for some of Lord Swan's gambling debts."

This news piqued Edward's interest greatly. He had, in fact, heard of Lord Swan's gambling habit, which only seemed to worsen in his last years. He was a well respected man, an aristocrat, but he lacked the vision his father had, and also made poor investments that had left his family practically destitute.

However, his daughter hadn't even crossed his mind. She had to be seventeen, eighteen at the most, and he also knew of Lord Swan's many influential friends. He guessed one of them would pick up the bills and help the Earl's widow and daughter. To know that they were in search of an advantageous marriage to save them from indigence just when he was in need of a wife brought him a sense of peace, the likes of which he hadn't felt since his father's solicitor had read the will.

"Do you know if she has any potential suitors?" Edward was eager to learn all the facts he could.

Tanya smiled genuinely. She had high hopes that if she helped Edward find the wife with title he needed he would maintain the relationship they had kept for the last year. "There's only one that could prove to be a problem. She doesn't have a dowry thanks to her father's poor investments, so not a lot of men are interested. However, I've heard that Jacob Black the owner of La Push Shippings is quite fond of Lady Swan and has requested her hand in marriage several times."

This information soured Edward's initial enthusiasm. He knew that the Swans had been great friends with the Blacks for generations. If Jacob Black had proposed, it was very likely that Lady Swan would accept at some point. Why hadn't she?

"You said he has proposed… Why hasn't Lady Swan accepted if they are friends and she's in need of a wealthy husband?" He asked Tanya, truly bewildered by the fact that Lady Swan was still single a month after the death of her father.

"Yes, I think he asked for her hand the same day of her father's funeral. Her maid is a friend of a friend, and she said that Lady Swan was quite angered towards him for his lack of sensitivity in regards of her recent loss. She also said that Lady Swan finds Mr. Black aggravating and she's repulsed by him, always has been. It's the maid's belief that Lady Swan won't agree to marry him unless she's completely out of options."

Edward felt elated hearing Tanya's words. If he was swift, and arranged a meeting between his solicitor and Lady Swan, he could reach a satisfying arrangement between them. He had never met Lady Swan, but he had heard great things about her. Although no one ever had called her a great beauty, he had heard some gentlemen saying she was a most agreeable and cultured young lady. That was high praise in the world Edward lived in, and he could not ask for more with the amount of time he had to comply with his father's conditions.

He suddenly walked to his father's desk and grabbed two pieces of paper in which he wrote very short notes before sending for a footman.

"Who are those notes for?" Tanya asked, intrigued by Edward's behaviour. She suspected it was related to Lady Swan, but she wanted to be sure.

Edward grinned, satisfied with the feeling of finally having a plan to solve all of his problems. "One was for my Uncle Carlisle. He's the executor of my father's testament. I need to discuss my possible wedding with him. The other was for my solicitor. I will send him this very afternoon to make inquires about Lady Swan. I want to draft an agreement that will permit me some freedom even if I'm married. I'm sure that if Lady Swan is presented with a legal agreement that will benefit her as well as her husband to be, she'll be more prone to accept my proposal."

"So you're proposing?" Tanya smiled salaciously, satisfied with taking this worry off Edward's shoulders.

"If she agrees with my conditions, and I agree with hers, I will."

"Perfect," Tanya purred, pushing Edward onto the sofa and climbing on top of him. "So are you relaxed enough now? Do you wish to release some tension still?"

"I can always do with some quick releasing before I meet with my solicitor," Edward replied in a husky timbre.

"Um… just what I had in mind," Tanya said in a breathy tone before planting a passionate kiss on Edward's mouth.

-x-x-x-

Bella was sitting by her window watching the rain fall. Just a month ago she had been sitting in the same spot listening as her father played the piano. When the music had suddenly stopped she had assumed her father had left to his room, or simply stopped to change the sheet of music. Sadly, the screams coming from her mother moments later had shaken her world to its foundations. It had all been so sudden; she didn't even have time to ponder in her lost until the next day. She was still in utter shock when Jacob Black requested an audience with her.

She had always despised him, thinking him conceited and authoritarian, but she had forced herself to tolerate him for the sake of her father. She knew, deep down, that they were facing economic problems. She guessed that had been the cause behind her father's heart attack. However, Jacob Black's confidence the day after her father's death, his winning smile when he had practically communicated they should get married, was the end of the rope for her. She had decided in that moment that she would rather starve to death than marry Jacob Black.

After a month though, her conviction was beginning to waver. They had to let go of several employees who had been with them since before she was born. Her mother was prostrated in bed sinking further and further into depression. All of a sudden, she had become the head of her household, when a month ago she was protected and sheltered.

Bella sighed heavily when she remembered opening the letter from the Bank this afternoon. They were about to lose their house, her only inheritance apart from her useless title, to the many creditors her father owed.

"My Lady," she heard her only maid left call from the door.

"Yes, Anne," Bella replied absentmindedly.

"There's a solicitor here to see you, My Lady. He says he comes on behalf of Duke Edward Cullen of Devonshire," the maid answered in a meek voice.

Bella turned to look at her maid in shock. What would Edward Cullen, Duke of Devonshire want with her? He was a notorious philanderer who had recently lost his father as well. She would imagine he would be too busy celebrating his inheritance in a house of ill-repute, or something of the sort, to bother with a poor girl like her.

"Did he mention what business he wishes to discuss with me?"

"No, he didn't, My Lady. He said it was most urgent and that you would be very interested in what he had to say on behalf of the Duke."

"Alright, show him in please," Bella said after a moment's hesitation. She was quite intrigued by this visitor, never having even met the infamous Edward Cullen. Briefly, she feared her father owed money to the former Duke, and now that he had received his inheritance he had sent his solicitor to collect the debt. She hoped with all her heart that was not the case.

"My Lady," a balding man who looked to be around his mid fifties greeted Bella. "I'm Mr. Jason Scott Jenks I'm here on behalf of His Grace The Duke of Devonshire." The man turned and eyed Bella's maid speculatively, probably wondering if she would stay and bear witness to his message.

"Anne, wait outside the door in case I need you," Bella commanded, wanting to have as much privacy as was proper for a single woman of her position.

"Yes, Madam," Anne, the maid, curtsied and left her mistress with the stranger. She was already planning how best to overhear the conversation for later gossip.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Jenks." Bella signalled an armchair near the fire. She noticed the man looked cold and she guessed the rain was icy, and the winds arctic.

Mr. Jenks was surprised by Bella's kindness. Dealing with the capricious Edward Cullen, he had learned to be wary of any shows of gentleness since they were usually followed by veiled insults when they came from him. Nonetheless, something about Bella exuded sweetness and grace, so he confidently sat and started to rub his hands in front of the fire before delivering his message.

"Madam," Jenks started, "My client has a business deal that he would like to propose for your consideration."

_A business deal? What sort of business could a rich Duke want with a__n almost dispossessed noblewoman like me?_ Bella wondered but remained quiet allowing Mr. Jenks the chance to continue.

"You probably already heard of the death of His Grace's father. What I'm sure you're unaware of is the late Duke set a few conditions in his will that his son has to meet before he can take possession of his inheritance."

"I still don't understand how this is related to me," Bella interjected, puzzled by the direction in which the conversation was going.

"You will, My Lady," Mr. Jenks answered affably. "As I was saying, His Grace has to meet certain conditions to gain control over the assets his father inherited to him. The main one being that he should take a wife, but not just any ordinary woman, but a wife from a good family, and with a title."

Bella grimaced at hearing these words, for she could see where the proposition was leading.

"Thanks to the many connections His Grace possesses, he has been made privy of your current situation, Madam," Mr. Jenks continued, "His wish is to strike up a deal that can benefit the both of you."

"What would this deal entail?" Bella asked, aware that she was out of options, and she should take any possible solution into account.

Mr. Jenks smiled, his confidence bolstered by the fact that Lady Swan was still listening to his proposition. He thought that she would dismiss him as soon as he made reference to her precarious situation.

"His Grace acknowledges that it would be for their mutual benefit to arrange a marriage contract between you and him. He would comply with his father's conditions, and you would get all the funds you needed to provide for your mother, and salvage the assets you lost to your father's creditors."

Bella nodded, letting Mr. Jenks know that she was listening intently, and considering.

Mr. Jenks gulped. This was the trickiest condition of the deal. "The second condition the Duke set was that His Grace's new wife should provide him with an heir within three years of his death. So what His Grace proposes is the following: a quick wedding as soon as propriety allows, followed by a long honeymoon at His Grace's estate in Devonshire. You would be required to live with the Duke for the span of three years or until an heir is produced. After such a joyful event occurs, you would be free to do and go where you please, as long as you're discreet and the Duke's name isn't dragged through the mud due to your activities. You would have an annual stipend of fifteen-thousand pounds*, and you would be in charge of the education of His Grace's son."

Bella was stunned. The conditions weren't bad, and compared to the life she would lead were she to marry Jacob; this deal wasn't horrific. All she had to do was enduring her new husband for three years or until she was with child, and then she would be relatively free to seek her own happiness. However, she suspected the reason behind that clause was that the Duke wanted to maintain his fortune without having to change his habits. Thinking about the possibility of having a child wasn't completely unappealing to Bella. She loved children, and her dream had always been to have her own to rear, and to spoil, and to care for, the same way her parents had lovingly cared for her.

However, she didn't want to bring a child into a loveless marriage. She didn't want her child to feel unloved by his or her own father. As Mr. Jenks made it sound, the Duke wanted an easy out once she became pregnant, and possibly even maintain his current mistresses while they were trying for an heir.

Bella wasn't completely naïve, and she knew of some of the dangers linked to having a mistress, or worse, several. Her Aunt Lillian had died of syphilis, although no one ever dared to mention that word aloud. It was common knowledge that she had acquired it through her husband — an even more notorious philanderer than Edward Cullen.

Bella took a deep breath, and with as much conviction as she could muster, she addressed Mr. Jenks. "Mr. Jenks, if I'm to agree to this proposition, I have a few conditions of my own."

"Of course, Madam, I wouldn't expect anything else of someone of your stature. You must protect yourself," Mr. Jenks was quick to respond.

"I'm glad we understand each other," Bella continued, "I agree with His Grace's conditions if he agrees to mine. During the time in which we are trying to conceive, I wish him to abstain from visiting his mistress or mistresses whatever may be the case. I'm also not willing to take full responsibility for the child that our union may produce. I want him to be involved in his or her rearing, and education. I also want his word, that no matter what, or where he is, that he'll visit his son or daughter at least once a month, and on important holidays such as the child's birthday. I will take no excuses, and I will make sure he keeps his word."

Mr. Jenks was taken by Lady Swan's grace, and the decisive way in which she handled herself during the whole meeting. He was saddened His Grace wasn't a more mature and well-grounded fellow. This woman was too precious, and her finesse too grand to be attached to the Duke's scandalous lifestyle. Alas, there was nothing he could do but follow instructions.

"Madam," he said, standing up. "I will let the Duke know of your conditions, and you shall receive word from me tomorrow at the very least."

-x-x-x-

Bella did hear back from Mr. Jenks early next day. The Duke had agreed to all of her requests, although Bella could sense by Mr. Jenks' disposition and the bags under his eyes that it had taken some convincing.

Her mother had been appalled when she learnt of the proposition Bella had agreed to. Renee had had great hopes that Bella would marry Mr. Black, and was sorely disappointed to learn that she had decided to marry the Duke. He was a man with a very bad reputation, and even though he was practically part of the royal family, she was distraught just by the thought of her innocent sweet daughter in the hands of a brute such as Edward Cullen.

Bella let her mother know that it was her belief that Edward could not be worse than a man who proposed just after her father's funeral. Jacob was not the man Bella wanted, and she would take anyone over him.

Mr. Black had been equally appalled when he heard of the Swan-Cullen nuptials. He had called upon Bella to learn of the reasons why she greedily accepted Cullen's proposal when she had rejected several of his.

"You don't even know him, Bella!" Jacob had exclaimed.

"Mr. Black, I please ask you to refer to me as Isabella, or My Lady. I never gave you the confidence to use that nickname. That name is reserved for my friends, and to my mother. In regards to your question, I don't think I owe you a single explanation. We were never engaged, and I never insinuated I was interested in being engaged to you. In fact, I was very clear every single time you asked for my hand in marriage. In case you didn't hear clearly the first four times, my answer was always, and will always be no. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with a tailor to order my trousseau."

Before Bella had been able to leave her drawing room, Jacob had grabbed her by the arm and seethed in a low, menacing voice, "You will regret this day, Bella Swan."

Bella had seen the determination in his eyes, the hatred, and the way his eyes tinkled with malice when he pronounced those words. She had been scared, but not scared enough to waver in her decision. If anything, being married to the Duke would be enough to protect her and her mother from any type of retaliation Jacob had designed.

The wedding had been planned in record time, invitations sent, and preparations put into motion. It seemed like only yesterday that Bella had agreed to marry Edward Cullen. Now she sat in front of her window, like that day just a few weeks ago, waiting for the carriage that would lead her to her destiny.

She was wearing a white dress* made of rich satin, trimmed with orange flower blossoms. She had a headdress on, which consisted of a wreath with more orange flower blossoms, and over it she wore a veil of Honiton lace. Her dress was exquisite, fit for a Queen. She really couldn't complain in any way about the wedding she would have. His Grace had made sure she had all the resources she needed to make their wedding into the social event it was supposed to be.

Of course, he had left all the preparations to her and her mother. Bella hadn't even met the Duke yet; they had corresponded, but all their communications had been related to the wedding. Bella suspected he was far too busy enjoying his last bachelor days with one of his mistresses to bother with something as trifle as his wedding.

Luckily, at least Bella didn't have to deal with her moaning mother anymore. All complaints had ceased the moment their connections, and _friends_ had started inviting them to the many events of the season.

They had practically been pariahs for the last month — ever since her father's death — and Renee thrived in the attention they were receiving thanks to Bella's wedding.

Even though there had been talk — mainly due to the expeditiousness with which the preparations were carried out — the Duke was so high up in the London society, that even if there was truth to those rumours Bella's reputation would remain mostly unscathed. After all, in the eyes of her peers, someone who was practically a Royal could do no wrong, and Bella as his bride fell under that category as well.

"It's time, My Lady, your mother sent me for you," Anne her servant announced from the door. Bella sighed and silently prayed for the strength to survive the wedding, and the marriage itself. She put her veil down over her face, and walked slowly, but steadily towards her destiny.

-x-x-x-

Edward was standing in front of the church's doors pacing nervously, and dreading what was to come. He was lost in his own thoughts whilst he waited for his bride. _His bride_, he thought bitterly. If it were up to him, he would still be in Tanya's bed, enjoying the pleasures of bed-sport, as he had been for the last couple of weeks. He would not be standing in a church waiting to be married to a complete stranger.

He cursed his father and his luck when he remembered the conditions Lady Swan had set to agree to marry him. He had been hoping to take Tanya with him to his estate in Devonshire, and place her in a house in town, where he could visit.

He still could have without Lady Swan finding out, if it weren't for his uncle's intervention. His Uncle Carlisle as executor of his father's inheritance asked to be privy to every single detail of Edward's wedding negotiations. Jenks, as the loyal lap dog he was, told him all about Lady Swan's conditions, thus Carlisle had proceeded to warn Edward that he would make sure he complied with each and every single one of them.

Now he was to be bound to a single woman for the next three years or so, and to a yet-to-be-conceived child for the rest of his life. _She better not be frigid_, Edward grumbled inwardly already predicting his miserable celibate nights for the next three years.

_She has to sleep with you as often as possible if you are to meet the three year deadline your father set_, his conscience reasoned.

However, in Edward's mind sleeping with someone that was like a dead fish was as good as not having sex at all. He had been unfortunate enough to be drunk out of his senses one night, and slept with a society lady.

She was a widow so she wasn't a virgin, but apparently she was so uptight she only used sex with him to lure him in. She didn't enjoy it, and as a consequence, Edward didn't either. He imagined his wedding night like a déjà vu of that night with the widow Cope.

His cogitation was interrupted by his cousin Emmett walking up the steps of the church with a middle-aged woman in tow. Emmett had been waiting on the street with his Uncle Carlisle for the arrival of the bride, whilst Edward paced the corridor angrily.

Edward soon realized that the woman that companied Emmett must be his bride's mother. He groaned; that meant the time had come for his doom.

"His Grace," the woman greeted with a small curtsy.

"Please, Madam. Call me by my given name. We are to be family after all, and my family calls me Edward," he said in a gallant tone. There was no reason why he should make his life any more difficult than it should be. If he could win over his mother in-law, he was certain that he could charm his bride as well.

"Oh, thank you, Edward. Please call me Renee," the woman replied with a cadence of voice that Edward was sure was meant to be bashful, but actually sounded quite the opposite.

"Of course," Edward was interrupted by his uncle walking up the steps with his cousin Alice, and Emmett's fiancée Rosalie.

Since his bride had no close relatives left, Alice and Rosalie were acting as her bridesmaids, and his Uncle Carlisle was going to be the one giving her away. His cousin Emmett and Alice's fiancé were his groomsmen.

He took on the sight of the woman he was to be married. He couldn't make out her face, which was obscured by a heavy veil of lace, but he could still appreciate her curves. He was pleased to see that she had an attractive figure, and hoped she had a face to go with it.

She walked past him and stood in front of the closed doors with his uncle next to her. From where Edward was standing behind her, he could smell her sweet perfume. For a reason he couldn't comprehend, he felt an urge grow within him to lean closer and drown in her scent.

It was an odd sort of feeling that Edward fought against. He didn't like to feel out of control, even in the slightest.

Everyone proceeded to take their positions: Edward's uncle and his bride at the front of the procession, followed by Edward and the bride's mother, and the groomsmen and bridesmaids respectively paired up behind them.

Once the music started, and they walked slowly into the church, it all seemed to pass in a blur. Soon they were standing in front of the altar exchanging vows of everlasting love and fidelity that neither of them meant.

Edward could not see his bride's expression, and surprisingly it bothered him. When the moment to place the ring in the appropriate finger came, he grasped his bride's hand delicately, and an electric pulse ran through his entire body. He heard Isabella gasp, and he couldn't help but imitate the action.

He even felt somewhat dizzy. He was not a sickly person, and this whole episode disturbed him deeply.

He placed the ring on her finger, and they were pronounced husband and wife.

-x-x-x-

Bella was standing in front of a huge mirror in her new bedroom's dressing room.

_My new __bedroom_, Bella sighed despondently.

Once the ceremony had concluded, Bella and her new husband had skipped the traditional reception and lunch. They left for Edward's manor straight from church. Bella's entire luggage was already there for the trip they would embark onto the following day.

They had been planning to use some of Edward's urgent business in his country state to explain the rushed wedding, and the lack of a reception. Fortunately, for Bella's reputation, when you had enough money no one questioned your actions. So no one asked too many questions about the uncharacteristic swiftness of the event and the subsequent trip.

Bella had been filled with dread from the moment she descended the steps of her coach. She feared the situation, and what could go wrong.

She imagined a scenario in which she would lose her strength and started sobbing in the middle of the ceremony. Or one in which Edward kissed her and the kiss made her feel disgusted.

Edward had not even kissed her at the end of the ceremony.

Thanks to God's grace, he had spared her the kiss on the mouth, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek instead without even lifting her veil. Even through the fabric of the veil, she had felt small tingles forming under the warmth of Edward's lips and spreading throughout her whole body.

It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, and this made Bella more and more apprehensive about what expected her at night in Edward's bed.

Before she laid eyes on him, she had been certain she could force herself to sleep with her husband and provide him with an heir.

However, once she had seen his green eyes and handsome features up close — not across a ballroom like she had seen him in previous occasions — a new fear had been born in Bella's heart. A fear that whilst being Edward Cullen's wife, she could lose herself and fall for the philandering Duke.

She could not allow her heart to become a traitor of its mistress' happiness. She knew without a doubt that falling for Edward Cullen would be the biggest mistake she could ever make in her life.

Bella looked down at her nightgown and felt her face grow warm. She knew she was blushing, and her assumption was confirmed when her gaze returned to the mirror in front of her. Her cheeks were flushed, and they made a stark contrast with her white nightgown.

Her mother had picked out her attire for the wedding night when Bella showed no interest in the subject. It wasn't revealing or improper. It was an elegant gossamer nightdress, with a lace bodice, accompanied by a soft and very long robe made of the same material.

Nonetheless, Bella felt naked in it. She had never shown so much skin, and she knew that she was about to show much more once she walked through the threshold that separated her from her bedchamber.

After much stalling, she decided it was time to face her fate. She had come this far, and she knew that part of her agreement included an heir — the most important part of Edward's father's conditions. She would just have to live through the experience with as much calm as she could.

She squared her shoulders, and with new resolution opened the door that was keeping her apart from her biggest fears.

-x-x-x-

Edward had been in his study ever since he arrived home with his new bride. He had some final matters to wrap up before he could take an extended leave from London and go back to his childhood abode.

He loved his house in Devonshire, and even though it was a bit ostentatious and grand, he had never felt more at home anywhere as he did there. He missed the gardens dearly, gardens in which he took long strolls with his mother. He missed the Lake in which he spent long summer afternoons fishing with his father. He missed his old bedroom, and his horses. Things that he had taken for granted at one time, and now he was able to appreciate in the whole scope of their significance.

After a while pondering these things he looked at the longcase clock near the door and realized how late it was. His wife was probably already in bed, and he couldn't believe he had, for the first time ever, unconsciously stalled the opportunity of being intimate with a woman.

He felt an unease creep into his insides, twisting them, making him nervous. He had never had problems performing, nor had he developed feelings of anxiety before the act. However, he was invaded now with insecurity and fears.

Fear that he would hurt her, for he knew she was a virgin and he had no experience with virgins. Fear that he would not make her feel good before he reached his climax. An idea he found ridiculous, because even though he wasn't a selfish lover, he was never overly concerned about the pleasure his partner may or may not get from the act.

He finally concluded it was just fear to the unknown for she was still a stranger to him.

He had yet to see her face since she hadn't lifted her veil during their carriage trip, and had immediately locked herself in his bedroom's dressing room after their arrival. It was now almost five in the evening, so she had spent at least the last three hours alone in his bedroom.

_Could she __have gone to bed already whilst I was making these last minute arrangements for our trip_? Edward wondered.

He gave orders for a light supper to be sent up, accompanied by the finest wine they had in the house.

Even though, she had to lay with him and perform her wifely duties, Edward had every intention of wooing his wife to make the experience as comfortable as possible. He wasn't a cad, and in spite of his many vices, his mother had raised him to be a gentleman.

He ate his own supper in the solitude of his study, preferring to give his wife a small reprieve in which she could enjoy her dinner. He only ascended the stairs once the maid climbed down carrying the empty dishes.

He knocked on the door before entering. He wanted to show his wife that he was respectful of her space, even though it was technically his room.

"Come in," a shy but melodious voice replied from the other side of the door. The hairs at the back of Edward's neck stood in attention in reaction to Isabella's voice.

He had heard it when they exchanged vows, but she had spoken so very little in the carriage on the way home, he had convinced himself he had imagined the effect her voice seemed to have on his body.

He walked slowly into the room, and saw Isabella sitting by the table in which supper had been served, lightly sipping on a glass of wine.

"Oh," she gasped when he entered and almost spilled her wine when she tried hastily to set the glass down. "I thought it was the maid… I didn't know… I didn't think…"

Edward was too stunned to give much importance to his wife's stumbling words.

She was beautiful. _No_, Edward corrected himself; _she was a goddess_. Edward had never seen such beauty in his entire life.

Her soft, refined features, the shape of her mouth, the soft pinkish glow of her cheeks, the cherry tint of her lips, the soft curves her nightgown hid beneath layers of gossamer, it all called to him. She drew him like a siren's call. He had never felt this attracted by a woman's beauty in his life, but he was too overwhelmed by his feelings to ponder on this fact.

"I thought you would spend the night in another bedroom," Isabella finally was able to utter.

Edward blinked; confused about why his siren would think he would spend a night away from her. Especially when all he could think about was how soft her curls looked and how he wished he could touch her chocolate tresses to test if they were as satiny as they appeared.

"Why?" he asked unable to formulate much more than that.

"Um…" she hesitated, "You took so long, and you let me have dinner by myself, I just assumed…" she trailed.

Edward tried to recover his composure before replying, "I was just taking care of some last minute business. Sorry I kept you waiting."

Bella gulped; her mouth parched all of a sudden when Edward slowly approached her. He stood right in front of her and offered his hand for her to stand. She carefully placed her hand in his and with shaky legs rose from her seat.

Edward's scent was intoxicating. It made her dizzy but not because it was a bad odour but because it was too good. He smelled like a mix of various spices, and fruits. It was such a perfect mix she could only recognize some notes of bergamot, lavender, and myrrh. She wasn't used to men, but she knew most of them smelled quite foul, and only bathed once a week.

Her mother had been raised by a Greek nanny, who growing up in the countryside had learned to take a bath at least every other day. Thanks to Renee's nanny, Bella had inherited a love for French fragrances, bath salts and frequent visits to the bathtub. Edward was obviously of the same belief.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Edward asked in a breathy voice that made Bella's shaky legs feel like they would collapse under her weight.

"Yes, thank you. It was delicious."

"I'm glad it was to your liking. I didn't know what food you prefer, so I sent up one of my favourite meals." Edward caressed the apple of her cheek lightly, making Bella's face turn puce. Edward already adored her blush.

_Her skin is so very soft_, Edward mused. _I wonder if she's soft all over_.

Instinctively, and before he could stop himself, he placed a chaste kiss on the spot his fingers had been caressing. Her skin was so soft on his lips, so warm, her smell sweet and intoxicating, freesia with a hint of strawberry. He nuzzled his nose against her jaw and circled her tiny figure with his arms. He heard Isabella gasp and felt her body stiffen in his embrace.

"Isabella, please don't be scared," he whispered in her ear. He used her given name trying to make her feel more comfortable, even though he should have called her Mrs. Cullen. "I want you to enjoy this. I know we know very little of each other, but there's no reason why we have to make this experience into a chore. I promise you that if you let me lead that if you trust me, you will learn to like it."

Isabella nodded against his chest and said in a small voice, "Call me Bella please, only my mother calls me Isabella when she's crossed with me."

Edward smiled, acknowledging the small concession Bella was giving him. _Bella_, he thought, _such a fitting name_.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, trying to infuse gentleness into his gaze. He knew she was scared, and he felt the need to reassure her.

"Bella," Edward said in the kindest tone he could manage. "We were both thrown into this marriage by happenstance. We needed each other for different reasons, and I won't pretend that, in anyone's eyes, your reasons were by far the direr. You are a brave woman, I can already grasp that from your actions, and I truly wish you are able to enjoy sharing a bed with me. I'm sure it won't happen tonight, but I hope that, in time, we can be more than strangers, I wish I could call you my friend someday."

In truth, after having seen her, tasted her soft skin, and delighted in her soft perfume, Edward was sure he wanted to be more than Bella's friend. However, he was unsure of what was driving him, physical desire perhaps? He was not going to promise eternal love when just a few days ago he would have scoffed at the mere idea of such a concept.

Bella felt much better after hearing Edward's words. From the rumours she had heard about him, she had expected a brute, a despot that would use her for his pleasure, never taking her feelings into consideration. The Edward standing in front of her, however, was acting like a gentleman. She felt comforted by his words and hopeful about her future.

She didn't know what to reply. She was touched but still quite apprehensive about the whole situation. Thus, she only nodded and lowered her chin to look at the ground.

Edward sighed, he really hoped that his speech would be enough to make the situation less awkward. He knew that realistically it would take more than his words to gain Bella's trust. He would show her with actions that he intended to be a kind husband to her. He really wished to have a peaceful coexistence with his new bride.

He put a finger under Bella's chin, and forced her with his touch to meet his eyes.

"Trust me," he pleaded.

"Okay," Bella replied with a more firm voice. She could do this, somehow, she knew she could do this, and she took strength in this knowledge. Where would she start? She knew very little of what happened in the bedroom between a husband and a wife.

Her mother had taken her aside last night and told her a bit about the subject. Bella had been so embarrassed listening to her mother talk about the extra parts men had, and what her husband would do with them to her body.

She had told her that her first time would probably hurt, but if her husband was gentle and kind it would only hurt for a while. She had also mentioned that depending on how generous her husband was it could even feel good, although Renee was also realistic and told her not to expect too much of the act. Apparently most men were not kind and were actually quite selfish in the bedroom.

"What do I have to do?" Bella asked meekly. She truly was lost when it came to this subject. Her mother had told her to take pointers from her husband, so that's what she would do.

Edward suddenly felt very warm. All of the women he had lain with were experienced in some way. He had never bedded an innocent before, and though the thought scared him, as he had already concluded, what he hadn't predicted was how aroused the idea of being the only man ever to touch Bella like this made him feel.

He felt sick to his stomach when he realized that he would only be the first if their agreement played out as they had drafted it.

He had basically given her permission to have as many lovers as she pleased after she provided him with an heir, as long as she was discreet about it.

That future didn't sit well with Edward now that he knew his bride. A part of him — a very selfish part of him — was already planning ways to have the conditions in the arrangement changed. He greedily wanted to be free, but keep Bella at the same time. He wanted her to be his — no one else's.

Clearing his mind of things he couldn't change or fix at the moment, Edward decided to concentrate on Bella's question.

"Lovely Bella, let me lead, and I'll show you we can make this work for our mutual benefit," Edward said in a hoarse voice, delicately kissing Bella's soft cheek.

"You'll see that this act can be enjoyable, and you may even learn to like it," he continued kissing Bella's jaw with feather-soft gentleness, and untying the knot that kept Bella's robe in place.

Bella's heart was thumping loudly inside her chest. Her bosom rose and fell with the excitement of what was to come. Fear laced her heart, but something foreign to Bella's innocent soul was slowly burning her from the inside.

She felt warmth flowing through her veins, heating her flesh, taking over her senses. Edward's touch was the spark which coming into contact with Bella's fiery skin ignited her whole body.

"I'll make sure you don't ever regret sharing your bed with me," Edward whispered kissing from her jaw, to her neck, to her clavicle. He slowly lowered a strap of her nightdress, leaving her shoulder bare.

"I'll make sure you don't ever regret sharing your body with me," he continued kissing her now bare shoulder and making a path of slow-burning kisses towards the spot behind Bella's ear. A spot that was incredibly sensitive much to Bella's surprise.

"She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; She is woman, and therefore to be won*," Edward murmured softly, directly into Bella's ear. Her whole body shivered at the rawness she could hear hidden behind the beautiful Shakespearean prose. However, before she could ponder on the wild feelings his voice unleashed in her whole being — his lips were on hers.

His lips were soft but hesitant, yielding but demanding. His tongue caressed her lips and sought entrance. Bella surprised herself by readily granting it.

Their tongues danced as Edward's hands explored. Bella didn't even notice when her nightdress pooled at her feet, leaving her exposed, bare. For, she had already bared more of herself than she even realized at that time.

Edward was in haste to dispose of every single article of clothing that kept his skin apart from Bella's. He wanted to have her supple body pressed against his. He was desperate to feel her unencumbered skin, to stroke it and memorize its texture.

He hungered. He was famished, thirsty, dizzy, and lost.

Bella was his food. Bella was his wine. Bella was his air. Bella was his compass.

Thus he sought her out.

Soon they were laying in bed, naked and innocent like Adam and Eve on their first day in Eden.

For, they were both innocent to the feelings that were sweeping them away much like the tide sweeps away the sand on the shore. They were drifting into an uncharted territory, away from themselves, and towards each other.

"Ummmm…" Bella moaned when Edward's lips wrapped around her nipple while his other hand kneaded her unattended twin. Deep in the recesses of her mind there was an inner voice that was calling her out for the indecent way in which she was acting. Telling her that the wantonness with which she welcomed Edward's touch was beneath someone like her, but she didn't care.

Edward hissed when Bella, in her excitement, brushed her leg against his ready member. His hiss sent a rush of cool air against Bella's wet puckered tip which consequently sent a jolt of electricity to Bella's nether region.

She couldn't even think the anatomically correct words for that part of her body — even though she had learned them from a biology book her father had kept in the library — but she was unashamed enough to moan quite loudly when the feeling spread through her body.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward said, kissing her body in an upwards motion. "So responsive, so beautiful, and innocent. How I long to show you the things I can make your body do."

Bella was too incoherent at this point even to consider Edward's words anymore. She felt his hand travel from her belly to those parts she couldn't think of. She didn't resist; resistance was futile. She let him have his wicked way with her. Even though that inner voice, which sounded a lot like her grandmother's voice, was yelling at her and calling her a trollop at this point. Bella's thoughts were focused on Edward's hand, in its movements and the pleasure she was gathering from it.

Edward inserted two of his fingers into Bella, and he groaned deeply at the velvety wetness that tightly encased his appendages. His thoughts immediately flew to the neglected appendage that was demanding to take the place of his fingers.

_No_, Edward chastised himself. _First her pleasure, then yours_.

He didn't even stop to think how unnatural these thoughts were for him. He moved his fingers and found the spot that would make her cry out in ecstasy.

Just as he had predicted, the moment he started to massage the soft spot inside Bella, she started moaning and writhing like a snake in the hot sand.

Her sounds, her movements, they were like a symphony to him. His siren was glorious.

Suddenly, like a summer storm that lights the skies with thundering clouds leaving blue skies behind when it clears. Bella exploded into a thousand pieces, her body undulating with the strength of her climax until she dropped in bed, feeling as if her bones were made of jelly*.

Edward was quite proud of himself. He had done this. He had given her this much pleasure. _Her pleasure before mine. _

He waited until she was calm, until the skies cleared, and the shocks of lighting stopped within her body completely, before climbing atop her.

He waited until she regained enough of her senses to feel the tip of him pressing on her entrance.

She opened her big brown eyes, and her gaze was the anchor he needed to keep himself grounded whilst he took the next step. The step into the abyss of the unknown.

"Ugh!" he breathed as if in pain when he finally entered her. His gaze never wavered. He kept his eyes glued to Bella's gauging her reactions.

She briefly closed her eyes, and bit her lower lip when he broke through her innocence. However, as soon as she recovered she reopened them, and met his verdant gaze with her coffee one once again.

Like the waves coming to the shore with a synchronized rhythm he moved within her. Feeling her in every ridge of his body, in every pore, in every breath.

When he met her, he couldn't believe her beauty, but the beauty of her under him, her hips moving in tandem with his. There weren't words to describe it.

He had had sex many a time. He had tasted the forbidden fruit of sexual pleasure more times than he could remember. But here above this innocent girl, a virgin before he took her, he experienced the kind of blinding bliss he could only compare to the release of your soul in the moment you die.

He feared he was dying when he felt himself floating, higher, and higher, until he fell, like a ton of bricks and much too soon to his liking.

He lay atop Bella for a few seconds or for an eternity until he was able to move his body again.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly, trying to assess the state of his bride.

"Perfect," Bella breathed in a sweet voice and gave him a blinding smile.

"Perfect," Edward replied and gave her an equally blinding smile of his own.

He quickly removed himself from her body, hissing at the lost of her warmth, and walked to the washstand that was hidden behind a screen in a corner of his bedroom.

He had requested they filled the washstand with hot water because he knew that his wife would need to be soothed after the act.

When he returned he found Bella covered with his coverlet with her face turned away towards the wall.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She slowly turned to face him, and he was shocked when he saw her eyes were red, and her cheeks stained with tears.

"What's wrong, Bella? Did I hurt you?"

Bella shook her head.

"I thought… when you left…" she hesitated, but she had said enough to make Edward realize the reason behind her tears.

"Oh, Bella," Edward said pulling Bella's body close to him. "No matter what happens in the future, don't ever doubt that this was the best night of my life. I very much enjoyed myself, and I hope you did too, at least during the first part."

"I did," Bella replied shyly.

"Lay down," Edward commanded. He lifted the coverlet once Bella obeyed, and revealed her nakedness.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a panicked tone, ashamed now that she was conscious that she was bare.

"Taking care of my wife," Edward replied simply as he began to clean her thighs with the warm, wet cloth he had in his hand.

Even though she felt self-conscious about it, Bella let him take care of her, and whilst he cleaned her, she admired him in his true beauty. He was beautiful in the classical sense, but he had a much kinder, much more ethereal kind of beauty hidden inside of him. She could tell.

Once he removed the signs of their lovemaking from his wife, Edward disposed of the dirty cloth. He then lay down next to Bella, and cocooned her in his embrace while she slowly surrendered to Morpheus.

In the dead of the night, when not one sound could be heard in his household, and the moon shone light through their window, Edward lay in bed watching his wife sleep. She looked like an angel, glowing and splendid under the moon's rays.

He had gambled away his heart and lost it to the sweet, innocent girl he was holding, even though he didn't consciously know it yet. His heart betrayed his mind though. Thus, he felt a pang in his heart when he thought about the possibility that she could already be in the family way, the key to her freedom from him. For the first time in his life, the last thing he wished for was freedom.

* * *

**Please delete all the extra spaces on the links. **

**Divorce in England*** The 1857 Matrimonial Causes Act allowed ordinary people to divorce. Before then, divorce was largely open only to men, and had to be granted by an Act of Parliament.

**Source**: http : / / bit . ly / dHFcav

**Gull*** fool, trick.

**Something in train*** something being considered or planned.

**Sacchariferous*** Sweet

**Be it what it would*** in any case, be it as it may, whatever the case.

**Fifteen-thousand pounds* **that's approximately £1,420,000.00 in Today's Value using the GDP deflator.I used that deflator in Economics when I took it in College, you can Google it, just don't ask me to explain the math of it to you. Pretty Please…

**Bella's wedding dress*** http : / / bit . ly / gEGxAX

**Wedding**** Church******* http : / / bit . ly / i5ytwN

**Bella's Nightgown on her wedding Night*** http : / / bit . ly / gCZvP4

**Sleepwear Victorian Era*** http : / / bit . ly / dOxg1i

**Henry VI Part 1 - Act 5, Scene 2* **She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; She is woman, and therefore to be won.

**Jelly*** It's common jello. http : / / bit . ly / aVCyUQ


	2. One step forward and two steps back

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Twilight as much as I wish I did, because trust me if I did Renesmee wouldn't have had that name. **

**HISTORICAL DISCLAIMER****: I got the highest grade in my Anglo-Saxon history Class, and I love history, but I'm not a historian. So please forgive any mistakes—they were made out of ignorance, not intent.**

**Many many thanks to PTB and its lovely Betas: First-Run Beta, KeeWit, and Second-Run Beta, SqueakyZorro. You have no idea how much they helped me. Oh, and can I just say they are insanely thorough? I love them. **

**Also, a special thanks to tg10781 who pre-read this for me and talked me down from a ledge. Love ya bb!**

* * *

Bella stretched, testing her muscles. She felt renewed, different, like a butterfly out of her cocoon, ready to fly. The sunlight filtering through the windows made Bella blink several times to grow accustomed to the light. It was a sunny morning, and Bella smiled. The light was bright, so bright she could see tiny dust particles flying around in the air. They looked like gold dust, ignited in fiery yellow shades by the sunrays that passed through them.

Bella sighed, content with the world, rested and somewhat giddy. Suddenly, the events of last night flooded her mind, and she felt her face grow warm. She was slightly embarrassed, for she knew she had acted wantonly, unladylike, but it had felt so heavenly. After the initial pain of her husband breaking through her innocence, it had felt even more delightful than when he had used his hand.

Bella giggled quietly, happy in the knowledge that it wouldn't be a chore to lie with her husband. It would be quite appealing, if she were honest with herself. She imagined passion-filled nights in which he would teach her the art of lovemaking. She would be a very willing student. She realized that in the midst of the disgrace that had haunted her life in recent weeks, she had finally found her Prince Charming.

However, when her mind reminded her that her husband didn't love her, that her situation was no fairytale, and that he would return to his mistresses as soon as she gave him an heir, Bella felt a single tear escape her.

She already felt drawn towards her husband. She could feel the beginnings of romantic love springing inside her heart, and this scared her. If she were to truly fall in love with him, she would be devastated once he attained what he wanted and left her. She didn't know much about romance, but something in her knew she wouldn't survive the heartbreak.

"What have I done?" she whispered, as fat tears fell down, staining her cheeks.

She rubbed her face against her pillow once she seemed to have run out of tears. She pulled the counterpane against her chest, trying to maintain some modesty, but when she tried to get up, she felt two arms tightening around her waist.

She momentarily forgot whose arms were wrapped around her, and she felt the urge to scream. However, her confusion was short-lived when she felt the buzz she had come to associate with her husband's touch. The arms brought her closer to a warm body, so warm, and hard, and deliciously scented. She snuggled against the body, her husband's body, and relished the feelings she knew would all too soon be taken away.

_He'll fill you with his seed, and once it takes root in your belly you'll be nothing to him. You're a means to an end_, the same annoying voice from the night before sneered.

"I don't care," Bella whispered. "I want him all the same. I've been sad for far too long. Leave me alone. Let me be happy if only for a little while."

"Mmmm…" she heard Edward's voice moan. He nuzzled her neck, causing Bella's skin to break out into goosebumps.

"Good morning, wife," he said directly next to her ear, making Bella's whole body shiver.

Edward placed a soft kiss in Bella's neck, luxuriating in his wife's intoxicating perfume.

Bella's scent was sweet and alluring, but what Edward enjoyed the most about it was that he could smell himself on her skin. He had never been jealous or possessive over any of his past lovers. However, being able to smell himself on Bella brought proprietary feelings to his heart that had been completely unknown to him until this day.

He circled his arms tighter around his wife's waist and brought her body as close to his as he was able.

Edward was surprised with himself. His whole behaviour since he met his wife had shifted dramatically. He couldn't comprehend the changes in him.

In but a single night, he had had more possessive and desirous thoughts about his wife than he had ever had about all of his past mistresses put together. He never spent the night with any of them, not even with Tanya, after all the time he had kept her as his mistress. He never felt the inclination. Yet, last night, after spending a couple of hours watching Bella sleep, he couldn't make himself leave.

He seemed to be addicted to Bella's smell, her warmth, and the feel of her body next to his. He had to acknowledge that he had never slept as soundly before — not since his mother's death.

Bella made herself hold back the moan that threatened to escape her when Edward kissed her neck, as well as the need she felt to entwine her fingers with Edward's when their hands met above her waist.

She was confused by the emotions that surged in her whenever she was around her husband. Just thinking the word, thinking about the new title Edward Cullen had in her life brought an unfamiliar feeling to Bella's heart that she didn't dare name. She had known familial love, the warmth that comes from being embraced by your loving parents, the joy of a quiet Christmas morning unwrapping gifts by the chimney. These…these new feelings that overwhelmed her as Edward caressed her hand gently…these were new to her.

New was frightening.

New was dangerous.

She knew this from the moment she opened her eyes to this new life.

She knew this as Edward's touches morphed from sweet and worshipping to passionate and igniting.

She knew that she had gotten much more from this deal than she had bargained for.

"Edward," Bella moaned softly, unable to remain unaffected by Edward's attentions.

Edward felt emboldened by his wife's responsiveness. He couldn't remember why he had been afraid Bella would turn out to be a cold fish in bed. She was an ancient deity, full of fire that consumed him and set his body alight. He could already feel the stirrings of desire growing stronger and wilder in her as he consumed her with his own want.

How could someone so unassumingly beautiful, so perfect and alluring, be real? It was as if God himself had built Bella with him in mind.

Moans grew louder. Hands got bolder. Bodies entwined in a passionate embrace as the sun's rays bathed the room in a fiery glow.

And as the screams of completion filled the air around the new lovers, they stopped thinking with their heads for a moment to start listening to their souls.

Trapped for so long in the shells of what their stations required of them, they had forgotten what it meant to be free. Alone in that room, joined as one body and one soul, they had never been freer.

**-x-x-x-**

Bella's cheeks were tinted a deep scarlet colour as she remembered this morning's happenings. If she had thought that last night's tryst had been satisfactory, the one she enjoyed this morning had been beyond any of her wildest expectations.

The way Edward had touched her body, slowly as if she were made out of glass, then roughly as if he wanted to crawl inside her, had taken her to the precipice of bliss. However, unlike the night before, he didn't make her reach her peak using his mouth or his fingers. He had teased her with his hands touching everywhere but where she craved his touch the most.

She had believed at some point that he was torturing her for some fault she was unaware she had committed. But all her doubts had been dashed aside when he circled her with his arms and brought their bodies to a sitting position.

She felt momentarily exposed when the counterpane that was still wrapped around her fell off completely. Those insecurities fled from her the moment he clung to her body, arms everywhere, mouth everywhere, him everywhere.

Bella touched her heated cheek as she recalled how the change in position had made everything better and worse.

On the one hand, Edward was able to reach places inside her that had her tumbling towards the edge at a maddening speed. On the other, he was everywhere. There was no escape, nowhere to hide. The bitter voice that had bothered her during their first coupling kept yelling in her head: _The moment he impregnates you, the fairytale will be over. He doesn't want you. You're no better than a mare to him_.

Bella had felt so torn between crying for her sad fate and rejoicing in that glorious moment. Rejoicing won out, and she let herself feel him, really feel Edward.

And when she did, she got higher and higher, until she feared what the fall could bring. _Falls are nasty things_, her mother had always said when Bella ran around her backyard as a child.

_When you fall you have no control over your body. You fall where you fall, and most likely you'll hurt yourself in the process. Be careful with falls, Bella. There may be no one to help you rise if you fall. _

She had never felt the truth of her mother's advice until she fell into Edward's arms. They were slowly turning into her safe haven, when they should have been her gilded cage. What would happen when he got what he desired, and there were no arms to catch her or help her rise?

Would she be able to stand up by herself?

Her musings were interrupted by the entrance of her new maid. Bella had learnt the maid's name was Angela and that she would be her personal maid in Edward's estate in Derbyshire.

Edward had left her to break fast on her own, claiming last minute business that needed his immediate attention. However, a part of her panicked with the thought that he may have perceived her growing attachment and wanted some distance from his clingy wife.

Angela cleared the dishes and was helping Bella into her crinoline* when Edward unceremoniously walked into the room. He looked as dashing as always to Bella. Dressed in travelling clothes, he already looked ready for the long trip that awaited them.

"Leave," he ordered Angela. Bella felt suddenly anxious to be left alone with this man, her husband, in such a state of undress. She knew she was being nonsensical since he had seen her bare, as he had every right to do. However, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious when in his presence.

When they were together as man and wife, she could forget briefly that they were practically strangers thrown together into an uncomfortable situation. She could forget about deals, contracts, heirs, and money.

This way, with Edward standing fully dressed and she in nothing but her undergarments, all was on display. She remembered her skinny arms and overly pale skin. Her too-full lips and oddly-shaped eyebrows, all of her flaws seemed more noticeable under Edward's scrutiny.

She blushed in embarrassment while Edward circled her as if he were assessing her worth. She knew that compared to many of his past lovers she fell short in both beauty and allure. Bella was not an exotic seductress, skilful in the arts of sexual congress. Before this day she had known very little about what happened between a man and a woman behind closed doors. How could she compete with Edward's former lovers?

Edward seemed to have reached a conclusion after his careful study and walked closer to Bella with a look she couldn't decipher.

Gently, as if she were but a mirage that would fade if touched by anything but the air, Edward placed his hand on Bella's corseted waist.

Bella's breath hitched, as Edward proceeded to trace the contours of her corset, from her waist to her bosom. He lightly drew the outline of her chemise with his fingers, coming dangerously close to the little bow that kept her breasts hidden behind the fabric.

Bella was mesmerized with the gentle movement of his fingers. She could feel her body growing hot with each passing caress, and she wondered if Edward had this effect on her due to his vast experience, or if there was something else that prompted such a reaction. Something in his touch.

"Beautiful," Edward finally said after a while, bringing Bella's body as close to his as her bustle* permitted.

He placed his mouth dangerously close to Bella's neck and breathed her in. She could feel his hot breath as it ghosted over her sensitive skin, and she was forced to bite her lip to withhold the moan that was forming in her chest. She couldn't comprehend the strength of the feelings that engulfed her when she was around Edward. Surely this attraction between them couldn't be natural?

Bella closed her eyes and forced herself to remain as quiet as possible, as unresponsive as possible. However, when one of Edward's hands brought one of hers behind her back, she couldn't help but lace her fingers with his and gasp loudly when he placed a gentle kiss behind her ear.

"I'm really fond of your blush, Bella," Edward whispered against her cheek as his lips moved from her neck towards her mouth. Bella's breathing stopped completely when Edward's lips hovered over hers. She could feel the warmth of his lips, so close, so delectable, a hair's breadth away from her hungry ones. Bella closed her eyes and waited for the kiss she craved.

Suddenly, Edward let go of her, and she felt dejected as he walked a few steps away, looking as wild as she was feeling.

Edward cleared his throat before speaking, "Sadly, we can't dwell too long here, Mrs. Cullen. We need to be ready. The coach that will take us to my estate in Derbyshire* will be here any minute."

Bella was confused to say the least. What was the meaning of his seduction? Why did he back away?

"I'll call back your maid. We must make haste," Edward finally said after a few silent moments.

Bella felt a lonesome tear falling down her cheek as Edward walked out the room.

**-x-x-x-**

"What in the world were you thinking?" Edward asked himself as he nervously paced his studio.

He was so angry at himself. So many years he had taken pride in how much control he had around his lovers, and now he seemed completely incapable of keeping himself in check around his new wife.

When his butler had told him that the coach that was to take them to Derbyshire was due in an hour, Edward had decided to check on his wife. He had told himself that he was just going to let her know that the coach would be arriving soon.

However, as he paced his studio like a caged animal in a circus, he had reached the conclusion that he had possessed different reasons for walking into that room unannounced.

He had wanted to see her.

He had forced himself to spend all morning away from her, busying himself with this matter or that. The urge was strong, though, and at the first distraction, he succumbed and went in search of his bride.

He collapsed in his chair and buried his face between his hands.

It was like a siren's call. He felt compelled to go to her, be around her. He couldn't reconcile this strong pull with the fact that he only laid eyes on her the day before.

Edward pulled his hair in aggravation.

_You have to focus. Remember this is an arrangement. She'll be out of your life as soon as the bargain is met_.

Somehow this thought wasn't as reassuring as it was supposed to be.

"Your Grace?"

Edward's morose thoughts were interrupted by his butler. "The Duchess is waiting for you in the foyer. The coach has arrived, and the luggage has been loaded. Do you wish anything else before you depart?"

Edward looked at him, momentarily dazed. His mind was still reeling from the traitorous path his ideas about this marriage had taken.

"No," he finally answered after a few minutes of silence. "Just follow the instructions I already left."

Edward stood, grabbing his travelling coat and a staff that had belonged to his father from the sofa where he had left them.

"Oh, before I forget," he added, turning towards his butler. "If Miss Denali inquires about my whereabouts or desires to correspond with me, please tell her I'm unavailable until further notice."

"Yes, of course," the man replied, confused by his master's request. His Grace had always been available for Miss Denali in the past. It seemed as if he intended to be faithful to his new bride. It was a most interesting development that would have pleased the old master greatly.

With those words, Edward walked out of the studio that had belonged to his father and now belonged to him. He was embarking on a new chapter in his life. He only hoped he would find a way to survive it unscathed.

**-x-x-x-**

Bella watched the trees go by through her window. It had been a long and very quiet trip to the Duke of Devonshire's ancestral home in Derbyshire. Edward had not uttered a single word since they left London, and she was beginning to wonder if he regretted the marriage by now. _Had she done something to upset him? Had she displeased him?_

She had noticed something different about him after what happened in their room, a wall of sorts that seemed to be blocking him from her. She didn't like that wall, and she wished she were stronger so that she could bring it down.

"Edward?" she asked tentatively after deciding that she would at least try to bring down his defences. "Is there something wrong?"

"Why?" Edward asked with a dazed look. She realized he had been miles away, lost in a world of his own.

"You seem preoccupied," Bella added softly, suddenly ashamed to be bothering him.

"I'm just thinking about my childhood in my country estate."

"You were very happy there," Bella asserted after noticing the way in which her husband's face lit up slightly at the mention of his childhood abode.

"Yes," Edward replied simply, turning once again to look out his window.

Bella turned towards him, determined to capture and maintain his attention. She wanted to know more about this man she had made vows to in front of men and God. She wanted to get to know the man who had taken her virtue and showed her pleasures she had never dare to dream of. He would forever be a part of her through their future child, and she felt a need to be as much a part of him as she could.

"What is your fondest memory of that place?" she asked, after pondering the best approach to draw him out.

Edward turned to her, puzzled by his wife's sudden interest in conversation. He wasn't used to sharing his memories, or even his thoughts, with anyone. His "friends" mostly cared only about bragging about their newest business venture or their newest lover. And he barely talked to any of his mistresses. The idea of having someone interested in listening to him was strangely appealing.

He pondered for a short while before answering, "I guess my fondest memory is of the afternoons I spent riding horses with my mother. She was a superb rider. Her skills rivalled that of many men I knew. It was one of the things my father loved about her. She was the complete opposite of the well-bred ladies he had become accustomed to in his circle. Even though she was a noblewoman, she didn't follow any of the mores people expected her to follow. My father always said I inherited her rebellious spirit, but that I applied my revelry in the worst ways."

Edward stopped abruptly, shocked by how honest he had been with Bella — a woman he had met less than a day prior. He was also amazed at how good it felt to share these memories, finally.

Bella stared lovingly at her husband, imagining a little boy with coppery tresses and emerald eyes, riding horses with his mother, whom he obviously adored. A picture much like that one popped into her head, but the mother was replaced with herself, and the boy's coppery tresses were tinted with some of her chocolate-hued hair.

Bella blushed profusely and stared out the window. After a short silence she dared probe a little more. "You loved her," she stated.

"Yes," Edward replied softly. "I loved her and our riding lessons, and the times she would read me books or play the piano with me…" His voice trailed.

Bella's fingers found themselves entwined with Edward's before she could do anything to stop them. Something about Edward's tone of voice when he spoke about his mother brought forth a need to comfort him in any way she could.

Edward didn't comment on Bella's comforting gesture, but a smile tugged at his lips as he continued to watch out his window.

_Maybe this arrangement wouldn't be so bad after all_, they both mused as the scenery changed before their eyes.

**-x-x-x-**

"Master Edward," an older woman greeted Edward as soon as he climbed down from the coach. Bella watched in amusement from her seat as the stranger fussed over him as a grandmother would over her grandchild.

"It's been so long since the last time I saw you. You look slimmer," she finished with a frown.

Bella giggled at the scene.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" the woman asked directing her eyes to Bella.

"This lovely young lady is my wife, Isabella Cullen, Duchess of Devonshire." Edward introduced her as he helped her out of the coach.

"Oh, Master Edward!" The woman exclaimed, visibly moved by Edward's words. "She's such a lovely girl. Your parents would be so proud of your choice of a wife."

Bella's cheeks burned as she took in the compliment.

"Bella, let me introduce you to my most trusted and beloved employee. She's practically family, my housekeeper, Mrs. Newton," Edward said, gesturing towards the woman.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Bella said in a respectful tone. She knew that, due to her station, she wasn't required to be so formal, or even acknowledge the woman. However, this was one of those times in which she decided to disregard the protocol her mother had drilled into her in lieu of what her heart told her to do.

"She's most lovely indeed, and has fewer airs than some people I know," the woman said with a smile as she took in Bella's beauty. The housekeeper frowned when a young girl approached them to stand next to her.

Bella's eyes narrowed when she noticed the way the young girl seemed to be eyeing her husband and the reproachful looks Mrs. Newton sent her way.

"Now, Master Edward is late. You and your lovely _wife_," Mrs. Newton said emphasizing the word, "must be starving and so very tired. Let Mrs. Newton settle everything here while I show you to your rooms."

Bella looked perplexed between Edward and Mrs. Newton at the reference of a second Mrs. Newton.

Mrs. Newton turned to the young girl and said, "Make haste, Jessica, the master and the new mistress are tired. I'm sure they would love to be in bed as soon as possible."

"Yes, Ma'am," the woman replied meekly, never taking her eyes off Edward.

Bella was really starting to dislike the girl.

"I really don't know what my son saw in that girl." Mrs. Newton sighed as she led them inside the manor. "Or what any man sees in her, for that matter," she added, giving Edward a stern side-glance.

Bella suddenly felt sick. _Was Mrs. Newton implying what she thought she was implying?_

"I don't know either," Edward replied curtly.

"I had your parents' rooms arranged for you like you requested," Mrs. Newton said before Bella could dwell too long on what was said about the other Mrs. Newton.

She opened a door, and they walked into a sitting room. A fire crackled in the fireplace, and a loveseat was placed to take advantage of the warmth. A small table with a vase filled with fresh flowers and two desks, one on each side of the room, completed the furnishings.

The room was not as ostentatious as Bella had expected. The furniture was exquisite but practical, designed to be used and not admired, as was the habit among the higher classes.

"The door to your right, Your Grace," Mrs. Newton said, addressing Bella, "is the mistress' room, your room, to your left, the master's room. When the old master married, His Grace had these rooms designed for his new wife. Her Grace was quite independent, and he wanted to give her her own space." Mrs. Newton laughed at this point before continuing, "not that she ever used her own room much."

Edward cleared his throat and added, "Mrs. Newton, would you be kind enough to fetch us a light supper? My wife hasn't eaten anything since lunch."

"Oh, yes, of course," Mrs. Newton said, as if suddenly remembering herself. "It's supposed to be here, but I'll go check what's holding it up. If you'll excuse me."

Bella turned to Edward once Mrs. Newton left. "This is lovely, Edward. The house, I mean. I haven't seen much of it yet, but I like everything so far."

"I'm glad it pleases you." Edward smiled. "It's one of my favourite places in the world."

Bella looked around the room, noticing the two desks again. "One was your father's and the other your mother's. Am I right?"

Edward's smile took on a warmer tone. "Yes, he would sit at his desk and read over documents or the newspaper, as my mother replied to mail or read a book. As a small child, I would often sit by the fire and watch them as they shared loving glances and silent gestures." Then his eyes filled with a fathomless sadness Bella wished she could soothe.

"But enough about the past. You must be weary of all this travelling. Your luggage should be in your room. There should also be a bath to ease any aches you may feel. If you'll excuse me, I will retire to my own bedroom to rest before we have dinner."

And without further preamble he walked into his room.

Bella was left standing in the sitting room. She felt as if she had said exactly the wrong thing to disturb her husband, and a pang of sorrow filled her heart with uncertainty. She seemed to be doing all the wrong things since this morning. What if her tongue escaped her control again, as it was wont to do sometimes, and ruined her chances at having a friendship with her husband? She desperately desired that bond as a way to ensure the future stability of her child.

When she had previously imagined her future child, she envisioned a loving family, like her parents had created. With Edward, however, she had no such assurance, since their marriage was one of convenience, not love.

She knew that a marriage like hers was the norm, not the exception, within her class, but that knowledge didn't assuage the doubts that gnawed at her heart.

It was peculiar how much her life had changed in the last month. Not only was she a married woman now, a Duchess, but she also had a prospective child to worry about.

And there was also the magnetic pull she felt towards Edward. She couldn't help but be honest with herself. Something was brewing between them: something more than mere physical attraction, something she had to avoid at all costs.

She had promised herself not to fall victim to the charms of this man, and not a day into the marriage, she had already failed to fulfil that promise.

Tired by the weight of her musings, Bella turned the knob to her bedroom to seek oblivion in the arms of Morpheus.

**-x-x-x-**

Edward always felt drained whenever he visited his childhood home. So many memories — and even if he didn't want to admit it to himself — so much loss haunted this place.

That, added to the confusion he was currently under, did nothing to improve his disposition. How was he supposed to relax when all his senses were going haywire? What sort of power did his wife have over him? How could she entice him and confound him at the same time? Edward was used to being the one in control; this new feeling of insecurity was foreign and frightening to him.

He desperately needed to regain control of the situation.

There was a knock on the door just when drowsiness was starting to push Edward's worried thoughts away.

A still sleepy Edward approached the door, ready to scold whoever dared to disturb his rest. However, as soon as he wrenched open the door, someone jumped into his arms and attacked his lips with a hunger and ferocity that made him stumble into the room and fall back onto his bed.

He hadn't had enough time to even breathe or push his assailant away when he felt her lifting her skirts to bring their lower halves into closer contact.

Edward's natural reaction to the friction was to moan. He knew this feeling. He was familiar with carnal desire and pleasure. So like an animal who acts on instinct when cornered in a difficult situation, he momentarily savoured the moment.

The wet lips, the seeking warm tongue, and the swinging dance of hips were things he could control, things he understood.

So control he did.

He rolled the petite body on top of him to lie with her back against his bed and he wrapped her legs around his hips. He continued pushing and rubbing against the heat under her skirts, making the woman whimper in wanton need.

However, the sound of her voice stopped him in his tracks. It was wrong, so wrong compared to the sweet noises his wife had made the night before.

The haze of lust started to fade.

His desperation to find root in what he was familiar with had led him to act like a beast. His rational side was appalled at his reckless behaviour. The way he had put himself in a compromising situation with only a room separating them from his wife was thoughtless and cruel.

For the first time in many years he could hear his mother's voice inside his mind, telling him that this was not the boy that she had raised. Edward's heart broke for Bella and for himself, and disgust took over his entire being.

The force of his regret was such that it took him a couple of minutes to regain enough strength to lift himself slowly from the body under him.

A gasp made him stop, but recognition of that sound caused him to jump from the bed and turn towards his open door. There, looking as pale as a ghost and as haunted as a lost soul, was Bella. She stared him down, like one would stare down a filthy whore in the street. And he knew he was not much better than one.

Her gaze conveyed such revulsion and hurt that Edward felt his knees quake under its weight.

Time stood still for an immeasurable moment, before Bella's legs started moving, and she ran toward her room, locking the door behind her.

Edward ran after her, but he reached her a minute too late and was left pounding on the door, asking her to open it for him.

"Your Grace," Jessica said, wrapping her hands around Edward's left arm. "Let's go to your chamber, and I'll make you forget about your wife's terrible theatrics. I've waited so long for you and missed you so."

Edward turned hatred-filled eyes toward the unimportant servant. He had bedded her but one time — finding her boring at best — and she had tried to latch onto him like an annoying leech. He had been under the impression that she had moved away from the manor and married some poor lad she met in town. How could he have guessed that this poor lad was Michael, Mrs. Newton's son?

He had a brazen harlot in his own house, one who didn't care about her husband who had married her in spite of her soiled reputation. She didn't care about his wife, or her rank, which forbade her from even entering her master's room uninvited like she had done.

In the past he would have found her determination to seduce him appealing, but all he felt when looking at her right now was abhorrence — abhorrence of her lack of conscience and of his having consorted with her at any point of his life. _Had he changed so much in one day?_ he briefly wondered before he pushed her out of the room and into the hallway. "Tell Mrs. Newton to wait for me in my father's studio, and after you do, run to your room and pack everything you own. You're leaving this house as soon as possible." Edward seethed.

"But, Your Grace!" the girl whimpered, this time in fear.

"Do as I say, before I decide to take you to the whorehouse from which you came!"

Jessica's lips trembled as tears started spilling from her eyes. She got up and ran as fast as her short legs could take her.

Edward closed the door behind her and returned to pounding on Bella's door, pleading in vain for her to open it. After a while, he sat on the floor and buried his face in his hands, pounding his head against the wooden barrier instead. Maybe Bella wouldn't open it, but he hoped that if he hit his head hard enough, he would be able to drown out the voice of his conscience.

Just when he was thinking about climbing to Bella's room through one of her windows, the door opened, revealing a red-eyed and angry-looking woman.

Edward stood and raised his hand, intending to clean her tear-streaked cheeks with the pad of his fingers, when she stopped him mid-air, swatting his hand away.

"We need to talk," Bella said in a hoarse, but determined, voice.

"Yes, we do," Edward stated, as he felt alien icicles of dread stabbing his veins.

Never before this day — or at least since his mother had passed away — had Edward Cullen feared so much what a woman had to say to him.

* * *

***Crinoline**: Crinoline was originally a stiff fabric with a weft of horse-hair and a warp of cotton or linen thread. **h t t p : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Crinoline**

***Bustle**: A bustle is a type of framework used to expand the fullness or support the drapery of the back of a woman's dress, occurring predominantly in the mid-to-late 19th century. Bustles were worn under the skirt in the back, just below the waist, to keep the skirt from dragging. **h t t p : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Bustle**

**Videos about fashion in the 19th Century you should really consider watching** (They are sort of funny):

**Part 2**: h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=avtIpIOSZC8&feature=related

**Part 3**: h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch?v=7Srrn4MGi2g&feature=related

***Derbyshire/Devonshire**: so apparently the ancestral home of the Dukes of Devonshire is really in Derbyshire. I will not be completely accurate about this part but I just wanted to get that out of the way in case it confused you. If you want to check it out this is their ancestral home: **h t t p : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Chatsworth_House** You might remember it from the movie Pride & Prejudice from 2005. It was Pemberley. Also, according to Google, it takes around 2 hours to 5 (in a terrible day) to get there fromLondon. Since they are travelling by coach — not car, which is the vehicle used on those estimations — I made the trip last 8 hours. Seems realistic to me.

**On a final note, I'm a slow updater. I think of writing as a hobby. Something to lose myself in when I'm tired or stressed... If you feel like you can't wait for my slow updates, either flounce or wait till my story is complete. Just thought I'd say that straight out so that you know what to expect from me. Thanks for understanding and I hope you don't take offense from my honesty.**


	3. Dreams of Love

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight as much as I wish I did, because trust me if I did Renesmee wouldn't have had that name. **

**HISTORICAL DISCLAIMER: I love History but I'm not a historian. So please forgive any mistakes I've made. They were made out of ignorance and not on purpose.**

**First of all, happy birthday to my sweet friend Rhian0000! This chapter is dedicated to you! Apparently, I only post in birthdays, weddings and anniversaries, so someone needs to get hitch soon! Bwahahahaha.**

**My deepest gratitude to Lulu M and SqueakyZorro from PTB. You make me look like I can actually write with your awesome betaing skills! **

**Um … about last chapter. I realize some of you are mad at Edward, and that's perfectly understandable. I'm mad at him too, but here's the thing. Do you really think it's realistic that a person who has been using women for pleasure for most of his adult life to become a loving husband without falling off the wagon at least once? I don't condone cheating, and I consider it cheating even if it's just a kiss and no actual intercourse has taken place. However, I had to be true to my character. This Edward is filled with new and foreign feelings and his way to cope thus far has been sex. I hope you give him a chance to redeem himself before you give up on him. I like redeemable characters … I hope you do too …**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Edward walked into the bedroom silently. What could he say to defend himself? How could he justify breaking his word only a mere day after he had spoken his vows to Bella? He had never expected to feel this guilty over broken promises to his bride. Why was this woman confusing him so?

He had no time to mull over his feelings before he heard Bella ask him to take a seat.

They sat staring at each other for a while, she in her bed – he on the settee she had near one of her windows. They were sitting so close and yet it felt like miles and miles were spread between them.

Finally, Edward could take the silence no longer and cleared his throat before speaking.

"That was not what it looked like … if you had taken but a second longer walking into my rooms …"

"I would have been even more enraged than I'm at the moment!" Bella screamed in anger. "Do you think me a fool, _Your __Grace_?" she sneered, looking at Edward with a coldness he had never expected to see in such lovely, sweet, brown eyes.

No matter how numerous his past indiscretions, he had given his word to Bella that he would be faithful to her, at least until the bargain was met and the Cullen heir was on its way, and he had never failed his word till this day.

"I most certainly do not consider you a fool, _Your __Grace_!" Edward replied raising his voice, desperate to defend himself, make her see it was never his intent to hurt her. "I but suffered from a lapse in conscience. I forgot myself for a moment. I was most tired and that girl practically attacked me!"

"You want me to believe that you're an innocent lamb and that girl is a ferocious wolf bent on eating you alive? Now I know you think me a fool!" Bella bellowed with a ferocity that had Edward stopping to consider his next move.

"Bella," Edward pleaded as he rose from his seat, walked toward his wife and placed himself on bended knee in front of her. He attempted to take her hand in his, but she refused to let him touch her. Sighing he continued, "That girl has been after me for ages. She would have caused trouble at some point. I was going to send her away before she could do any damage. Sadly, it was sooner rather than later."

"So that girl is not one of your lovers? You've never bedded her?"

Edward's silence was all the answer Bella needed. She made a move to get up and take herself as far away from Edward as she could, but he stopped her before she could even take a step.

"Do not touch me!" Bella screeched, trying to break free from Edward's embrace.

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Edward said, tightening his arms around her.

"Let me go!"

"I won't until you calm yourself. You need to stay still and listen to me. This will get us nowhere!"

Realizing the truth in Edward's words, Bella ceased her struggles and stayed as still as she could in his arms.

"Are you going to listen?" Edward asked after a while, standing with Bella wrapped tightly in his arms. Even though he thought she was now willing to give him a chance to explain, he didn't dare loosen his hold on her.

"Would _His __Grace_ be kind enough to free me so I can breathe?" Bella said in a cutting tone after a few moments standing in that awkward position. If she wanted to stand a chance with Edward she needed a clear head. A clear head most certainly required at least a few steps of distance between his body and hers.

Edward reluctantly let his bride go. There was a part of him that was afraid she would escape to never be seen again. He was fully aware that he had broken his word and disrespected the very few clauses Bella had set to marry him. However, he wasn't as concerned about the inheritance he might lose if his wife decided to leave as he was about his wife leaving. This realization scared him and shocked him at the same time.

Bella pushed past him and took the seat he had abandoned by the window.

"Speak!" she finally ordered as she sat holding a rigid posture that denoted the extent of her annoyance. She was running out of patience, and it was plain for anyone to see.

"Yes, I have bedded her before," Edward stated, cringing at the crudeness of his words.

In the past, he never had to justify himself to anyone. Not even his father. He had never felt regret over his actions until he had to explain them to his wife. "But it was one time when I was but a lad. I was curious and as uncouth as this may sound she was willing and within reach at the time. She was already an experienced young woman, so I felt no guilt over bedding her. I stole no virtue that hadn't already been stolen or tainted her reputation since she already was the talk of the town. I always made a point of bedding experienced girls. You can think what you will of me, Bella, but until this day I've been a gentleman. I do not take pleasure in tarnishing anyone with my less than proper activities, nor do I break my promises."

"You broke your promises to me tonight," Bella interrupted him in a small but firm voice. "I didn't fool myself into thinking we'd ever be a loving couple, but at the very least, I expected respect from you. You promised you wouldn't put me or our future son or daughter at risk by bedding the trollops you're used to. I will not stand for it, Edward. You need to understand I will sooner become a seamstress or a beggar than lose what little self-respect I have left. I will not stand by and witness your many whores coming and going from our own house."

"I know, and I intend to keep my word to you. What happened tonight was my fault, yes. I take what responsibility I have in this matter, but please do believe me when I tell you this. You'll never again have to witness something of the sort." Noticing the folly of his promise, since they were only to be husband and wife, in truth, for a brief period, Edward amended, "at least not as long as we live together. I promise, no, I give you my word as a Cullen, that you will never have cause to feel shame for being my wife. I will keep my end of our bargain."

Bella huffed at his statement. "You've given your word before, Your Grace, and what good was your word to me tonight?"

"I understand your reluctance to believe me. We hardly know each other, and we've been thrown into a situation that's less than ideal. But, Bella, wouldn't it be easier to try to make things work? Wouldn't you prefer to have an amicable relationship with the father of your child? You could be expecting as we speak …" Edward stopped. He was torn between being happy and terrified by the thought.

Bella swallowed, feeling as torn by the possibility. "You're right. I could be with child. I do not cherish the idea of fighting you over our child. I do not wish to hate you. But you have to stop giving me reasons to do so. I can only take so much. In recent months, I've seen my house plundered by my father's creditors. I've witnessed family heirlooms being sold to pay for my father's many debts. I've seen my mother succumb to despair. Most importantly, I've lost my father, who in spite the situation in which he left us, was a most loving parent. I can only stand to lose so much." Bella finished in a broken voice.

Edward was struck by the emotion imbued in her words. In the midst of his lust and the awe he had started to feel towards everything that related to his new wife, he had failed to recognise that she must have been even more confused than he was.

If he had bothered to look beyond his own needs and fears, he would have recognized that if anyone should be scared it should be Bella. Just months ago she had been a sheltered society girl, whose only concern was to please her parents and eventually marry a man of the peerage.

Nothing could have prepared her for the whirlwind of losing her father and the security that had protected her from the evilness in the world. Her once close friends must have deserted her once the news of her new financial situation started to spread.

Edward was well aware of the duplicity of the people who made up high society circles, how much joy they took in destroying those who were already down. Bella must have been such an easy prey for the gossipmongers in London. He remembered hearing rumours of various indecent propositions some of his married friends had made to Bella in the months following her father's death. The world in which they lived was full of vultures, and Edward noted that he was the biggest one of them all.

Had he not taken advantage of Bella's situation to lure her into a wedding she would have rejected had she had a choice? Had he not taken her virtue and enjoyed himself thoroughly the night before, just to kiss another woman not a whole day later, and in his bed of all places!

And he was feeling sorry for himself? He was confused and rattled by the many emotions this girl could manage to stir in him? Yet, not once had he thought of what she must have been feeling. Not once had he cared to discuss their situation or expectations with her. Not once during their very short betrothal did he bother to visit her and assuage any fears she could have had regarding their arrangement. He had treated the whole thing as a business transaction; with the coldness one would display making a bank withdrawal.

"I'm so sorry," Edward said for once truly meaning those words. "I never meant to make this any more difficult than it had to be. I never meant to make you doubt my words. I'm a rake, and probably will be for the rest of my life. It's who I am, Bella." Edward stopped as he noticed Bella flinch at his last statement. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm a man of my word, though, and I swear on my mother's memory that as long as we live together, I will be faithful and true to you. I know why you fear my infidelity. I know about your Aunt Lillian's cruel fate. I've always been careful in that regard, but you're right. I won't expose you or our child to my depravities. You can be certain, Bella, that I won't fail you again."

Bella wanted so badly to believe in him. She closed her eyes as if her eyelids could protect her from him and the damage he could do to her. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest; her head was torn by the need she had to protect herself and the attraction she felt towards her new husband.

_Oh, __blasted __luck! __Why __should __I __be __put __in __this __position? __Why __must __I __be __tormented __by __these __tender __thoughts __towards __this __man __I __hardly __know? __Oh __God, __how __I __wish __someone __could __make__up __my __mind __for __me!_ Bella thought wryly.

She felt a warm hand twining with hers. The jolt of electricity that travelled along her skin made her feel dizzy, and then she felt warm lips brushing every one of her knuckles. The gesture was so loving, she cried for herself and how lost her heart already was. She had never believed in love at first sight. For her, it was the stuff of books and silly romantic songs. But how could she protect herself from this man who managed to crumble every one of her carefully placed defences in less than a day. She felt so exposed and vulnerable.

Edward dragged her into his arms, hugging her fiercely to his body. He sat her on his lap and tried to soothe her obviously pained soul. He could not have known he was the source of her tears. He could not have guessed she was afraid of loving him and sure it was too late already.

He guessed the root of her hurt was all the humiliations she had suffered in the last few days. Someone as prideful as Bella was probably at the end of her rope after all she had to endure to save her mother and herself from poverty and disgrace.

All he knew was that he couldn't stand her tears and would do anything in his power so she'd never shed another, ever again.

**-x-x-x-**

Bella woke up with a terrible headache the next morning. She found herself in a strange bed, and it took a full minute for her to remember what happened the night before.

Edward had helped her out of her dress. With a kindness she had never expected in him, he had dressed her for bed, never once trying to take advantage. He had left after placing a kiss on her forehead, promising it would all be better in the morning.

Bella groaned and blinked away a few traitorous tears. She was so tired of crying. It seemed like it was all she had done ever since her father died.

"No, it won't be better in the morning," she murmured into her pillow. "It'll only get worse in time. If I already feel as I do towards him, in time, it will only get worse."

There was a rasping sound at her door. Bella guessed it was a servant bringing her breakfast. She wiped away any remnants of her sorrow from her face and tried to look calm and poised.

"Enter," she said in a shuddering half-whisper. Her voice still thick with sleep and exhaustion.

"Your Grace," came Mrs. Newton salute and short bow as she carefully balanced a full tray while closing the door behind her. Bella immediately noticed the dark circles under Mrs. Newton eyes, and the telltale puffiness of her eyelids. Mrs. Newton had been crying. Bella's heart twisted in pity. She could guess the source of Mrs. Newton's sadness.

"Mrs. Newton?" Bella said, sitting up in her bed while Mrs. Newton set up the table right by the sunlit settee she had shared with Edward the night before.

"Yes, Your Grace?" Mrs. Newton replied absent-mindedly, thoroughly focused on her task.

"Please do forgive my husband if he was unkind to you. I can see you've been crying, and I can't help but wonder if I had a hand in your suffering. I know he can be …" Bella paused searching for a polite way to put it, "forceful and hard in his anger at times. I've gathered as much from our short time together. However, I did not wish to see you affected by our problems."

"Oh, Your Grace!" Mrs. Newton exclaimed, running towards Bella and kneeling in despair in front of her bed. "Please don't apologise! It's I who should feel ashamed and contrite for having anything to do with your suffering!"

"Mrs. Newton," Bella said in consternation. She never expected such a reaction from the serene and motherly woman she had met the day before. "Please, do get up. Here …" she said pointing to a small chair by her bed. "Sit here. I'll bring you some water."

"No, please, Your Grace," Mrs. Newton pleaded. "Do not bother yourself with me!"

"It's not any trouble. Please sit," Bella insisted patiently. Finally, after a few minutes Bella managed to get her to calm herself and drink some water.

"What happened? Did Edw…I mean, His Grace dismissed you?" Bella asked Mrs. Newton in a concerned voice.

"Oh no, no, Your Grace. He was so kind to me in spite of what Jessica had done. He even helped my son. He called me late at night to his studio and told me how Jessica had gone to his room … and …" Mrs. Newton choked on her words.

"Please don't stress yourself," Bella said gently patting Mrs. Newton hand. "If it hurts you to talk about it …"

"Oh, my lady," Mrs. Newton wailed, overwhelmed by Bella's kindness when she had all the right to hate her entire family. "How can you be so kind to me after what my daughter-in-law did last night?"

"It's not your fault," Bella tried to reassure her. "What she did was her own decision, and if anyone here is a victim, it's your family and yourself. I can only imagine how hurt your son must be."

"He doesn't know," Mrs. Newton murmured in a low, embarrassed voice. "I asked His Grace not to mention it to him."

Mrs. Newton saw Bella's confusion written all over her face and tried to explain her request, to justify it. "My son is a sweet soul, too sweet for this world. He has always been a sickly boy. No one thought he would live beyond his twenties. He has had a heart condition ever since he was born. The old Lord, His Grace's father, was kind enough to pay the best doctors to check on my boy. But it was all for naught. I was told by the last Doctor that he'd be lucky to live past thirty. He's already twenty-five. I only wish for him to be happy and for some reason that ghastly woman makes him happy." Mrs. Newton sobbed into her hands.

Bella felt so bad for Mrs. Newton's plight, to have a son who was so sick, so beyond help that all she wanted was for him to be happy during the last days of his life, even if his happiness was nothing but a cruel sham. She would have probably done the same had she been in Mrs. Newton's position.

"What happened then? Are they still here?" Bella asked with apprehension. She couldn't tolerate the idea of having to share a house with that woman, that lying monster, but she also couldn't tolerate the idea of Mrs. Newton's son finding out the truth and dying of heartbreak.

"Oh, no, Your Grace! His Grace was adamant that Jessica couldn't stay a minute longer, and I happened to agree with him. The Cullens have a small property in Chester. He has sent Michael and Jessica there. Michael will be much happier in a smaller estate. He loves horses, and peace. He's a quiet boy, my Michael. He'll be in charge of His Grace's horses. Here, he only assisted when help was needed, but there he'll be in charge. I feel so bad. It's almost as if Jessica is being rewarded for what she did, and it's all because I begged His Grace not to throw her into the street as she deserved, for my son's sake."

Bella smiled consolingly. She understood what it felt like to make sacrifices for the sake of the people you loved. She had entered a loveless marriage to save her mother from having to live like a pauper. She knew the lengths to which one could go to spare your loved ones any pain.

"I agree with my husband's decision. There was nothing to be gained from exposing that woman for what she is. If your son is happy with her, let him enjoy his last days doing what he likes most and with the woman he loves. Sometimes a lie is better that the harsh truth."

Mrs. Newton smiled sadly, recognizing her words for what they were. This young girl was so wise for someone so young. She already admired the new Duchess and hoped with all her heart that her instincts were right, that she was what the young master needed to finally regain the happiness that had been lost to him for so long.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Mrs. Newton said, composing herself and going to the table to finish with the preparations for breakfast. "Now you must eat. His Grace is not going to be happy with me if I don't make sure you're properly fed."

Bella smiled sweetly, but in her mind, she was sure _His __Grace_ didn't actually care that much about her.

**-x-x-x-**

"Good morning," Edward greeted as Bella descended the stairs. The night before, she barely had a chance to see a glimpse of her new home; thus, Edward had offered to take her on a tour around the manor. Bella sensed it was an excuse to get her alone to talk more thoroughly about what had happened the night before.

"You are a vision this morning," Edward said, gallantly kissing Bella's hand. He was being most sincere. Bella was wearing a white muslin dress that made her look like an angel, highlighting her pink blush and dark-haired beauty.

"Your Grace," Bella saluted formally.

"Please, Bella, for you, it's Edward," Edward stated sweetly. He wanted her to trust him. They were in this tangled web together, both for different reasons but united by a single need to make their situation as painless as possible.

"Edward, I hope you're faring well this morning," Bella made herself say. She didn't wish to feel the thrill she felt every time his name left her lips, like a forbidden word that caused much chaos in her already riotous feelings.

Edward's heart skipped a beat when he heard the way Bella pronounced his name. Somehow she made it sound better. He wished to hear her whisper it softly in his ear. He wished to hear her sigh it in between melodious laughter. He wished to hear her scream it as she came apart in his arms.

Edward didn't understand his hunger for this woman. It went beyond lust, and that continued to scare him. However, he decided that for this morning he would focus on her needs, frights, and worries. He had time later to dwell on this strange connection, this pull he felt towards his new wife.

"I'm quite well. I hope you've had a pleasant morning, as well. There's much I want to show you today."

"I'm looking forward to our walk. I've heard many good things about this place, and I must admit I'm curious to see how much truth was behind all the praise," Bella replied with a soft smile that made Edward's hand tremble with the need to caress her soft cheek.

"I hope it lives up to your expectations," Edward said in a deep voice while he clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to will his hand to stay by his side.

They walked in companionable silence until they reached a room dominated by a grand piano that made Bella sigh in longing. She wasn't a very accomplished player, but her father had been remarkable. She had enjoyed many a night sitting in front of the fireplace, listening his talented fingers move over the keys, making marvellous music. She missed those nights so.

Following Bella's yearning gaze, Edward directed his eyes to the object of such strong feeling. He had heard of the Earl's talent with the pianoforte and realised the reason for Bella's reaction to the instrument.

"Would you like to play for a bit?" he gently asked her, directing her attention back to him.

"What?" Bella replied, startled out of her memories by Edward's words.

"The pianoforte, would you like to play it?" Edward repeated.

"Oh no, no, I'm dreadful! I could never manage to be a decent player."

"I doubt it," Edward smiled and, grabbing her hand kindly in his, steered her towards the piano.

"No, truly, I'm quite awful. This is not an act of false humility. I could leave you deaf with just how badly I play," Bella persisted.

"Well, if you insist, I won't force you to play. However, I can force you to choose a song for me to play for you," Edward said as he seated himself in front of the piano.

Bella was stunned into silence by Edward's breathtaking smile as he invited her to sit next to him. It seemed as if every time she thought he couldn't possibly be any more perfect, he managed to prove her wrong.

"You're not dreadful?" Bella teased as she took a seat on the bench next to Edward.

She felt safe and more content than she'd been in a while sitting this close to him. The idea that this man could unbalance her emotions to the point of tears and despair, only to make her feel safe and almost cherished the next moment, simply made Bella more certain that he was dangerous to her sanity.

"You can be the judge of that. Choose a song," Edward repeated as he pointed to a few sheets of music.

Bella reached for the sheets and scanned them, recognizing some classics her father used to play and a few new songs she'd never heard of before. Finally, after searching for a bit, she decided she wanted Edward to choose.

"You choose your favourite song. I haven't heard most of these before. So please enlighten me. I would love to hear something new," Bella cajoled as she handed the music sheets back.

Edward smiled and picked the last sheet in the stack Bella handed him. He placed the sheets before him and breathed deeply before starting to play.

Bella watched in awe as Edward's fingers moved over the keys with an ease she had only seen in virtuosos. It was as if Edward's fingers were one with the instrument. They glided over the keys, touching them with a soft caress Bella had come to know in depth in the last couple of days. She knew how gentle those fingers could be. She remembered how they could kindle in her the most heart-shattering passion.

Bella closed her eyes and immersed herself in the tinkling notes that drifted through the air. Even though they weren't physically touching, Bella felt as if Edward was touching her very soul with this song.

It spoke to her of the kind of love she had only ever read in books. Of a longing she never dreamed someone could feel, so intense, so profound. The song filled her lungs and she sighed as it reached its zenith, for it suddenly filled her with a sadness so deep she could not fathom it. It was the sadness of love lost, sadness she had never felt but somehow she could now relate to.

When the song ended, Bella opened her eyes to find Edward watching her. His eyes were full of something Bella couldn't quite grasp, but it was something deep and warm that made her entire body flush.

Edward cleared his throat and asked in a thick voice, "Did you enjoy it?"

Bella didn't feel composed enough for a coherent reply so she nodded in acquiescence, quite unsure of what had transpired between them.

Edward returned Bella's nod and, grasping her hand in his, helped her rise from her seat.

"Come, I'll show you the gardens. We can have a picnic. The day is remarkably nice so far," Edward said, gesturing to the sunshine that filtered through the windows.

"I would love to," Bella replied, still dazed from the song he had played for her.

"Good, then I will call Mrs. Newton to prepare a basket for our outing. Will you wait for me here?"

Bella smiled at Edward's renewed enthusiasm to show her his estate.

"Of course, I'll wait for you," she replied with a soft smile.

As soon as Edward's back was turned and he closed the door behind her, Bella walked to the piano, wishing to learn the name of the song he had so artfully played for her.

She lifted the sheet in her hands and they trembled as she read the title on it.

***Liebesträume ****(Dreams ****of ****Love)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

*******Franz****Liszt****-****Liebestraum****-****Love ****Dream: ****bit ****. ****ly ****/ ****RfD7a ****(remember ****to ****delete ****the ****spaces ****in ****this ****URL. ****Otherwise ****it ****won****'****t ****work)**

**This is actually a set of three solo piano compositions by Franz Liszt. The one Edward played is No. 3.**

**I really like piano music, but lately I've been reading a lot about the people behind the music (the composers), and boy, did they lead scandalous lives! They were fascinating, even if I consider that most of them were incredibly selfish. Some lead quite tragic lives. Anyway, back to this song; Liebesträume means Dreams of Love in German. This song was published in 1850, and here's a very interesting explanation for each of the three pieces I found In Wikipedia:**

The two poems by Uhland and the one by Freiligrath depict three different forms of Love. Uhland's _Hohe __Liebe_ (_Exalted __Love_) is saintly, or religious, love: the "martyr" renounces worldly love and "heaven has opened its gates".

The second song _Seliger __Tod_ (_Holy __Death_) is often known by its first line ("Gestorben war ich") ("I was dead"), and evokes erotic love. "Dead" is a metaphor here referring to what is known as "la petite mort" in French ("I was dead from love's bliss; I lay buried in her arms; I was wakened by her kisses; I saw heaven in her eyes").

**Freiligrath's poem for the famous third "notturno" is about unconditional mature love, and warning that love lost is miserable: "Love as long as you can! The hour will come when you will stand at the grave and mourn" ("**O lieb, so lang du lieben kannst**").**

**SOURCE: **http : / / en . wikipedia . org / wiki / Liebestr%C3%A4ume **(remember ****to ****delete ****the ****spaces ****in ****this ****URL. ****Otherwise ****it ****won****'****t ****work)**

**Edward plays the most famous piece which, like Wikipedia quite clearly explains, is about unconditional mature love, the kind of love we all wish to find but are kind of afraid to actually encounter since it hurts so much to lose. I loved this song and thought it was quite fitting for this scene.**

**Okaaaaay…lol I hope I haven't bored you too much with my insanely long A/Ns.**

**See ya next time!**

**Ange xxx**


	4. A Storm Is Brewing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight as much as I wish I did. **

**HISTORICAL DISCLAIMER: I love History but I'm not a historian. So please forgive any mistakes I've made. They were made out of ignorance and not on purpose.**

* * *

_**In our last chapter…**_

"_Of course, I'll wait for you," she replied with a soft smile._

_As soon as Edward's back was turned and he closed the door behind her, Bella walked to the piano, wishing to learn the name of the song he had so artfully played for her._

_She lifted the sheet in her hands and they trembled as she read the title on it._

_*** Liebesträume (Dreams of Love)**_

**-x-X-x-**

Had he meant anything with his song choice?

Bella tried to shake those ideas from her mind since they would surely lead to heartbreak. She couldn't afford to entertain any romantic thoughts about her husband.

"He meant nothing by the gesture. It was simply a song," she told herself, trying in earnest to regain her composure before Edward returned.

"Everything is set. Are you ready to leave?" called Edward, taking Bella out of her muddled thoughts. She hastily dropped the sheet of music and walked towards the window that looked over the front garden. She tried to act as if nothing at all had happened since Edward left, though a world of doubts were swirling around her mind.

Bella smiled sweetly as Edward walked to her, offering his arm for her to take.

"It's a lovely day outside," Edward commented as he opened the door for Bella. "I was thinking I would show you the lake, and some of the gardens. Maybe, we could visit the stables? Are you fond of riding?"

Bella smiled sweetly at her husband, dispelling from her mind the last of her confused musings. "Yes, I am quite fond of riding, although I have not had the chance since…" She stopped abruptly, remembering the last time she had ridden a horse in the company of her father.

Edward didn't need her to complete the sentence to deduce her unfinished thought. He had heard what a skilful rider Bella's father had been, and he likely had passed on his love for the sport to his only daughter. He could imagine Bella happily riding with her father one lovely afternoon in one of their country estates before disaster struck and she lost him.

"Then we must ride this afternoon," Edward invited. "I insist," he added when he saw a shadow cross Bella's features.

"As you wish," she replied tentatively. It had been a while since her last ride and she wasn't sure she was prepared to deal with the sad memories that would surely ensue from the once-favourite activity. However, she was excited about finding out more about this man that she now called husband and who was no more than a stranger to her, a stranger she was starting to care about in spite of what her mind warned her.

**-x-X-x-**

"So you are telling me you fell off your horse right into the pond?" Bella giggled at Edward's recollection of one of the very first times he had tried to impress a woman.

"I wasn't always skilful in the art of seduction. One has to start somewhere, and at twelve years old, the best idea I had was to jump over that pond while riding an infamously wild horse. I thought it would make me look dashing and courageous in the eyes of Lady Moore. All I achieved was to be the laughingstock of the gathering," Edward continued.

"Oh my… you are referring to the same Lady Victoria Moore, now Lady Blackheath?" Bella inquired with surprise.

"The one and only," Edward replied, sipping from his glass of wine.

"Then I must say your honour was saved from a most unsuitable match. She's infamous for having several affairs, and it's even said that two of her three children are not Lord Blackheath's but Lord Chamber's, one of her most renowned lovers," Bella stated with mirth.

"I didn't take you for one to gossip, dearest wife."

Bella blushed profusely at the endearment and looked away embarrassed.

"I am not," she defended. "However, one cannot help but hear certain things. And my mother's friends did love a good gossip."

Edward placed a finger under Bella's chin to turn her face in his direction again. Once she was looking at him, he gently brushed a finger against her warm cheek.

He was so used to the practised seduction of Tanya and 'ladies' of her ilk that he was deeply touched by Bella's innocent allure. She enticed him without even being aware of her actions. All he wanted to do when she blushed in this manner was to kiss her soundly until she was dizzy with desire.

He knew from their wedding night that her blush extended to her sweet bosom, and he longed to kiss its sweetness again, to pepper her with kisses and suck the delicate buds into his mouth until she was writhing beneath him.

He couldn't help but smile sardonically at how much a simple blush could make him crave Bella when in the past it had taken his lovers a whole set of techniques to keep his interest for more than a few minutes.

He was fickle — he knew it — so to have his entire being enraptured by his wife's sweet appeal for the length of a whole afternoon was nothing short of a miracle in his mind.

"You have no idea how lovely you look when you blush this way," Edward said, caressing Bella's lower lip tenderly.

Bella felt dazed by Edward's touch, but the memory of what she had witnessed the night before made her pull back. She needed some space from him so that she could think clearly.

"Thank you," she replied shyly, looking towards the lake that was just a few steps away from them. A soft breeze helped clear her mind and cool her face a bit.

Bella felt so compelled to surrender, to give herself to the feelings Edward stirred within her, but her better judgement and the memory of how easily he could hurt her made her retreat.

"You don't trust me," Edward stated in a low voice.

Bella flinched at the tone in his voice. He sounded almost hurt. Somehow, and in spite of how he had hurt her last night, the last thing she wanted was to cause him any kind of distress.

"I don't know you enough yet," she replied after a few moments of silence.

Edward didn't know why, but he badly needed her trust.

"We'll work on getting to know each other," he said as he poured a glass of wine and handed it to Bella.

She smiled at him sweetly and took the offered wine from his hand.

"It's an odd situation we find ourselves in. Usually marriages in our class are arrangements of the same nature as the one we have. However, the parties pretend otherwise whereas we are truly aware of the status of our relationship. We each need something from the other that can only be gained through marriage. Somehow, I feel like the fact that we both acknowledge our predicament is what makes our behaviour so awkward. Do you think it would have been easier if we pretended like everyone else?" Bella mused.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I've seen the marriages of many of my friends. Trying to pretend something that isn't takes a lot more effort than it's worth. I am glad we are honest with each other. I think a marriage, even one like ours which is mainly of convenience, will have a better chance of being successful if honesty is the basis for it."

"I agree," Bella said as she stood up. "What about that horse ride you promised?"

Edward smiled mischievously and rose as well, taking Bella's hand in his. He bowed gently and replied, "Whatever the lady wishes."

**-x-X-x-**

"I am amazed by the landscapes of this place. I never imagined beauty such as this. It must have been an interesting experience to grow up amid such luxury," Bella stated as she considered the magnificent view of the Devonshire's estate.

"It has been in my family for generations. I hardly noticed the luxury because for a long time, at least until my mother passed away, I didn't know any different. I was sure that this was the way everyone in England lived."

"How pretentious of you," Bella teased but immediately regretted her words for they sounded judgemental and disdainful to her ears.

Edward, noticing the bashful blush that tinted Bella's cheeks, rushed to reassure her. "Do not worry. I think it was pretentious as well. Until my mother passed, I hardly left the estate. My mother loved nature and riding was her passion, so she tried to avoid going to London as much as her responsibilities as the Duchess of Devonshire allowed. My father was too infatuated with her to cross her by forcing her to go to London with him when Parliament was in session. I remember them going back and forth from London to here, just so they wouldn't be apart for long."

Bella caressed the mane of the mare she was riding, trying not to let her face show just how curious she was about Edward's past.

"Your father loved your mother very much," she stated after a quiet moment.

"Yes, he did," Edward replied in a sad tone.

"Please don't feel like you have to talk about them," Bella hurriedly assured, as she noticed the frown forming between Edward's eyebrows.

"No, it's fine. I like to talk about my childhood. It was very idyllic and I cannot complain, for I was loved by my parents unconditionally. At least until my father lost the ability to love, that is."

"You mean when your mother died," Bella whispered, as she sensed an air of solemnity descending between them. It was obvious that this part of Edward's story was as painful for him as it was sacred.

"Yes," Edward sighed before he stopped his horse. He descended from the beast and helped Bella dismount as well. They had reached a bridge that crossed over a small river traversing the estate. One could admire most of the estate's beauty from that spot.

They stood together, gazing at the lovely sunset and the lands that extended beyond where their eyes could reach. Bella thought the subject of Edward's parents was closed. However, after a few silent minutes, Edward grabbed Bella's hand and started drawing patterns in it absentmindedly as he continued.

"My mother was so different from what you would expect from a lady of our society. She had a temperament that made you feel at ease in her company. She was also very energetic and jovial. She brought light into any room she walked into. Even though she was hardly conventional, she had many suitors due to her great beauty and fortune. My father was the typical stiff aristocrat and one would think a woman like my mother would never agree to marry such man. Or if she did, she would do so to please her parents with the advantageous alliance.

"My mother was not built like that though. She refused an arranged marriage, and let her parents know in no uncertain terms that she would only marry for love. When she first met my father, she didn't like him very much. She always used to say she thought he was as boring as throwing pebbles into a bucket." Edward laughed at the memory.

"How did they finally fall in love and marry?" Bella asked, far too interested in the story. It brought a small spark of hope to her heart. Maybe love was not an essential ingredient in her marriage, but there were other marriages out there that were based on love. Her parents' marriage had not been a fluke.

"It's an amusing story actually." Edward smiled and turned his eyes towards the horizon. "My father was outside, hiding at a ball. He was trying to escape some unwanted attention from a debutante who didn't understand he was not interested in courting her. He had seen my mother at this point, but in spite of her beauty and his attraction to her, he wasn't sure if she was what was needed in a Duchess of Devonshire. He was walking in the garden when he saw her near a pond.

"He observed her for a while because she seemed to be talking with someone. Then he realized that the 'someone' she was talking to was in reality a small dog. She was scolding the dog because he dug a big hole in the muddy earth near the water and his paws were filthy. According to my dad, that's when he knew she was the one for him. Here was this beautiful girl sitting in the grass, scolding a puppy for being naughty. She didn't care about her expensive dress, or what someone would think if they happened to catch her in that position. My father started his pursuit of her that very night. However, my mother was not so easily convinced the Duke was the man for her."

Bella giggled at this point of the story, imagining the many tests the Duchess must had put the Duke through before accepting his proposal.

"My mother always said it was my father's persistence that convinced her. Anyone who was willing to put up with her strange hobbies, her love for animals, and her ideas about how the world should be was worth her time according to her. Still, it took my father a year and half to convince her to marry him."

"It's a lovely story," Bella sighed.

"It doesn't have a happy ending," Edward murmured.

Bella's heart clenched at hearing the pain that was palpable in Edward's voice. She grabbed his hand tightly in hers, touched by how honest and open he was being with her. Despite their current situation, she couldn't help but feel hope with the signs of how Edward was trying to make things right between them, more bearable.

Last night had meant a significant setback in their relationship, but today had already emboldened her enough that she thought she might have made the right choice marrying Edward after all.

"What happened to her?" Bella dared ask after a silent moment.

"She was so stubborn, and wilful. No one could tell her what to do, and she often took risks without considering the consequences. My father always said that I had inherited those traits from her. She loved all her horses very much, but she had this mare that she had raised since it was a newborn. The mare had fallen ill, and no one could diagnose what was wrong with her.

"My mother was alone at home, only the servants were keeping her company. I was at school, and father was in London. She took care of the mare every night, slept in the stables with her and nursed her back into health. Everyone told her she should not. Everyone told her she was risking her health sleeping in the cold floor, in the dead of winter in a stable. No matter how comfortable our stables are, they are not fit for sleeping, let alone during one of the cruellest winters we ever had. Also, I found out later that she had recently suffered from a miscarriage and was weakened already. She succumbed to a fever before my father could be notified; when he arrived she had already passed. That very same night, my father walked into the stables and shot the mare my mother had saved. It was all for nothing. She died for nothing."

Bella could see in Edward's face that if his pride had allowed it he would have been crying.

There was nothing to be said after that. What could Bella say that would lessen the pain? What could she do to make the memory less sour? Nothing. She resolved she would just keep him company. Let him deal with his demons and find comfort in silence and in her gentle touch. No words would ever convey the depth of his pain or the enormity of his loss.

**-x-X-x-**

It was late at night. Bella was finding sleep quite elusive indeed. On the one side, this was the first night she had spent alone in her new room, in her new house. The night before didn't count in her mind since the events of it had caused her to spend the following hours crying rather than sleeping.

The manor was old. The night was windy. There were noises that would make the bravest of girls afraid of her shadow. However, what was keeping her awake was the thought that her husband was sleeping just a room away from hers.

Bella hated to admit it, but she had come to crave her husband's presence in the short days since their wedding. Moreover now that things between them were not limited to the bedroom and he was sharing more of himself with her.

She didn't want to fool herself into thinking her marriage could turn into a real marriage, a love-match so easily. But there was this spark in her heart, this tiny little spark of hope that no matter how much she tried to put out, just kept getting brighter and brighter with every kind word, every new revelation from her husband.

She had learned that Edward was not the unfeeling bastard she had initially thought him to be. He had loved his parents very much, and she could infer from how hard it had been for him to discuss his mother's death this afternoon, that losing her had affected him deeply.

He felt; he was capable of love. But was he capable of loving her?

Bella groaned and turned her head into her pillow, trying to smother the thoughts that were keeping her awake. It was far more dangerous for her to have hope than it was not to. She had tried all day to stop herself from fantasising about a life much different from hers, one in which Edward genuinely cared for her. A life in which her father was alive and she didn't have to marry to save her mother and herself from poverty. A life in which Edward courted her — not because he needed an heir to inherit his father's fortune — but because he saw her at a ball and thought her agreeable, beautiful even.

It was detrimental to her peace of mind to dwell on things that simply weren't possible, and yet she could not stop her mind from wandering.

The windy night soon turned into a stormy one, which suited Bella's mood. The lightning helped her focus on something different than her traitorous thoughts. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to finally be lulled into sleep by the sounds of the storm brewing outside, trying to ignore the one brewing inside her.

**-x-X-x-**

Edward could not fall asleep; he had been turning in bed for the last hour and still sleep eluded him. He could try to blame his insomnia to the emotional afternoon he had had. He could try to pretend that remembering his parents — and particularly his mother's death — had stirred feelings in him that were not easily quelled. All of this was partly true.

However, as he looked at the lightning and listened to the storm wreaking havoc outside, he could not help but notice that his mind was more focused on his wife. He had been trying to listen to any sound coming from the bedroom she now occupied ever since they retired for bed. He could hardly blame his parents for his newfound obsession with everything that related to Bella. He could hardly blame his emotions towards his mother's death for the urge he felt to go to his wife's room just to watch her sleep.

He had been bargaining with his own mind for the last few minutes, trying to convince himself that he need not check on her. That she was safe and probably sound asleep. That she was fine in her room, by herself.

No reasoning seemed to work so far though. He wanted to see her. He wanted to make sure she was indeed safely tucked in. There was an instinct of protectiveness, a desire to be near her that was driving him mad.

He had never felt this way. Never.

Finally accepting that he would not find sleep until he followed his compulsion, he got himself off the bed and walked towards his wife's bedroom.

Edward was very careful not to make a noise that would alert his wife to his actions. He did not want to aggravate her or scare her; he just wanted a glimpse. Just a tiny glimpse of her, so he could finally rest his mind and sleep.

The lightning illuminated the night from time to time, leaving utter darkness in its wake. Edward realized he would be too easily discovered by Bella if he carried a candle. So, he decided to forego one so as not to be found out.

He knew these rooms like the palm of his hand, so without too much hassle he managed to reach his wife's bedroom. He carefully placed an ear against the door, not daring to breathe. The room was silent, only the sound of the wind howling outside was discernible.

Carefully, he opened the door until he could make out a form lying in bed. He could not determine if Bella was sleeping or if she was awake, but he decided to take the risk nonetheless.

The impulse to go to her was too strong to overcome. He needed to see her, and if Bella was indeed awake and not fast asleep as he hoped, he would have to simply improvise a lie. He was a superb liar as it was. Years of lying to his father when he knew that he would not approve of his actions or the woman he was bedding at the time had taught him to conjure the most convincing excuses.

Soon he found himself by Bella's side. He could barely see her face in the darkness of the night, but he saw enough to make his breathing stop. She was dressed in a sheer nightgown, probably part of her trousseau. It was white — and compared to the nightgowns Tanya often used — it was innocent. However, Edward's eyes were glued to the shape of Bella's breasts as they rose and fell every time she inhaled and exhaled.

Her skin seemed to have an ethereal glow. Her mouth slightly opened, her pink lips, her soft cheeks seemed to call for Edward to taste them.

He should have felt ashamed of observing his wife while she slept. He should have walked away and try to garner a few hours of sleep himself.

He could not; in spite of what his conscience was telling him was right.

Gently, he seated himself next to Bella. He was careful not to move the bed while he sat. Softly, he caressed Bella's mouth with his fingertips, her cheeks, her eyelids.

It all seemed so surreal to him. He had never felt any urge to share a bed with a woman before, after his more base desires had been sated all he usually wanted was the woman gone. He wanted solitude. He never had the desire to appreciate every detail of her figure like one would appreciate a work of art.

Ever since he had met his wife just a few days prior, he had felt nothing but the need, the urge to admire her. He found himself engrossed in the curve of her neck, the suppleness of her bosom. He had had the strangest desire to place his head on her chest while they were having a picnic on his estate's gardens this afternoon. It was not a desire of a sexual nature, he just wanted to place his head above her chest and listen to the gentle beat of her heart.

It had taken all the control he possessed not to follow his instinct to do so. He had concluded that after last night's incident with that dreadful girl, he needed to give Bella some space. He needed to make her trust him. Make her see that even though they have come to be husband and wife in the most unfortunate of circumstances, he had every intention to keep his word to her.

He would be faithful as he had promised. He would take care of her and their child.

A bolt of lightning lit the room for a split second. Long enough for Edward to appreciate the glorious beauty that was his wife.

Overwhelmed by a feeling he could not comprehend, Edward placed a soft kiss in Bella's mouth.

"Edward," Bella mumbled into Edward's lips.

Afraid that she might have awakened, he rose from bed, trying to put as much space as possible between them.

When after a couple of minutes she didn't move or speak any further words Edward realized what had happened.

She was dreaming of him. It might be a silly dream, something about the hours spent together earlier. It might be a dream about a different Edward she had read in a book, or an Edward she had met somewhere else. The name was quite common after all.

None of this diminished the emotion that was borne in Edward's chest at this realization. In a split of a second Edward understood how his father had felt after losing his mother. He had never placed much credit in the love story he was told many times over about his parents' romance. How with a simple act that anyone else would have found strange, his mother had managed to ensnare the heart of the Duke of Devonshire for herself.

Now he knew. Love did exist. Love was as real as the rain falling outside this bedchamber. Love was as sudden as the storm that had obscured the afternoon skies. Love was as altering as the wind that was blowing his fury and leaving a changed world behind. For his world had turned on its axis, and he was no longer the same Edward that had walked into this room.

His life had been an unending night ever since his mother had passed. Nothing could satisfy or fill the hole that was left inside his heart. No amount of sex, no amount of liquor, no amount of gambling had ever made him feel as full as he felt at that moment.

Edward gazed into Bella's unconscious face, feeling his newly discovered love for her seeping into every space of a soul he had once considered empty.

He was in love with his wife. And although this knowledge brought a feeling of indescribable joy to his heart, it also brought a paralyzing feeling of dread.

He knew that if things played out according to the agreement he had reached with Bella, his happiness had its days numbered.

As he placed a gentle kiss on Bella's lips, he began to plot. While he closed the door behind him and as he laid his head on his pillow, he continued to shape his plan.

For if there was one thing Edward was sure of, it was that now that fate had deemed him worthy of a blessing as magnificent as Bella was to him, he would not let her slip through his fingers.

Bella would love him. His happiness was dependent on that fact.

* * *

**I especially want to thank Chrisska, Rhian0000 and ordinary_vamp for all their love and the fact that they still get excited over me writing even though I'm not that good and I don't do it often. They are the best cheerleaders anyone could ask for.**

**I know some people may be annoyed that I make you wait so long for updates. I'm aware that's annoying, but RL always comes first with me. If you really want to know how this story ends I suggest waiting till I hit "complete" that way no one gets mad at me. **

**Oh and I hope everyone noticed my little nod to Midnight Sun in this chapter. I thought that it was fitting that Edward realized he loved Bella this way. :)**


	5. Tristesse

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Twilight as much as I wish I did. **

**HISTORICAL DISCLAIMER****: I love History but I'm not a historian. So please forgive any mistakes I've made. They were made out of ignorance and not on purpose.**

**Many thanks to my PTB Betas: ****GetDrunkOnVictory and SqueakyZorro, you rock!**

* * *

The light of morning brought clarity and anxiety to Edward's mind. As he lay in bed he contemplated his newly discovered feelings towards his wife. He had come to the conclusion that his love for Bella had been brewing inside him ever since he met her. He had never felt this way before, needed anyone as he needed Bella. Many doubts were clouding his thoughts, and he was genuinely scared of risking his heart to win over his wife's. He needed an outside opinion; of that much he was sure.

The only person he could think of who could provide him with sound, unbiased advice was Jasper, Alice's fiancé. He knew from what he had heard in London that Jasper had been considered one of the biggest rakes in all of England. He had led a life of debauchery of such proportions that even though he was a marquess, he was considered unsuitable and undesirable as a marriage prospect. Not that the matrons who rejected him as a potential son-in-law had the same kind of scruples in bedding the man they considered objectionable for their offspring.

When Jasper had shown interest in his young, sheltered cousin Alice, his aunt had refused to allow him to call on her precious daughter. He didn't fault his aunt for this decision; in fact at the time he had supported it. However, in time, Jasper had managed to convince everyone who mattered that he was fit to be Alice's husband.

So far, Lord Jasper had shown no signs that his devotion for Alice had diminished one bit, and his comportment had been almost saintly. No further scandals had ensued after the announcement of their engagement was made, and he had surprised _the ton_ by showing an uncharacteristic devotion towards his fiancée.

How had Jasper accomplished such a feat? How had he convinced Alice, and more importantly her parents, that he would be a most faithful and devoted husband? Moreover, how had Jasper changed his ways in such a short amount of time?

Edward had had his fair share of lovers and scandals, and he couldn't fathom leaving that life behind as easily as Jasper seemed to have. Could he really cut off ties permanently with those women, all for the sake of his love for Bella? Could he be strong enough not to fall into his old ways again? Liquor, women, gambling, all were so easily accessible to men like Edward. With such temptation close at hand, could Edward trust himself to make promises to Bella—promises of love, faithfulness and devotion—he wasn't sure he would be able to keep?

Edward realized now—in the light of day—that there was one thing he feared, and it was promising his wife things he wasn't yet sure he could fulfil. Faithfulness, love, and commitment were foreign concepts for Edward since he was naught but a boy. How could he make himself worthy of Bella's trust and win her heart?

He decided he would consult Jasper in this matter. Jasper had proven a loyal friend to Edward in the short time they have known each other. Surely he was the one who could help him gain the confidence he needed to proceed with his plans in regards to his marriage.

With this new conviction, Edward called for his valet to start the day.

**-x-X-x-**

As much as Bella had tried to crush the feeling of hope blossoming in her heart, it only seemed to ignite and grow like a small fire would when fed by the driest twigs.

During breakfast, Edward had been more attentive to her than in all previous occasions. He had kept light conversation with her, asked her a few more questions about her life before they married, and even suggested she write to her mother so that she would not worry over her only daughter. Bella doubted Renee would worry when only a few days had passed since they last saw each other, but just the fact that Edward had concerned himself with her comfort and her mother's peace of mind had warmed Bella's heart. She wanted to smother these tender feelings towards her husband. They would only lead to pain, she decided.

They spent most of the day riding, as they had the day prior. To Bella's joy, Edward shared even more of his childhood with her. In return, Bella told him about her father, how much she had cared for him, their shared hobbies and ideas. She shared everything she felt brave enough to discuss about a subject that was still a sore wound to her soul.

Edward told her about his relatives, his uncle, Lord Carlisle, his aunt, Lady Esme, and his cousins, Emmett and Alice. He even proposed they pay a visit to their country estate, a short forty-minute carriage ride from the manor. Bella, whose family had been composed of her father and mother with only a few distant cousins to speak of, found the idea of a big family reunion positively glorious. She had had the opportunity to speak to Edward's family during the wedding, but she had been so nervous she could barely remember a word of what was said.

She remembered that Alice was a lively girl, and Emmett was a very kind and affable sort of fellow. Edward's aunt and uncle were too occupied making sure the reception was perfect as it befitted a man of Edward's rank, so Bella barely remembered them.

They had settled on a visit the next day to take advantage of the good weather and Bella was looking forward to the distraction.

Night seemed to bring the worst of her fears. Edward had tacitly left the decision of when they would resume their marital relations in Bella's hands. He had implied that he would only proceed when she felt comfortable with him. The problem with this was that even though her body craved the closeness and the intimacy she had experienced with the act, her mind fought with confused thoughts and feelings that plagued it.

Dinner was tense at best. The rapport Edward and she had established seemed lost and Bella didn't know how or what to say to lift the cloud of uncertainty that had fallen over them.

Edward seemed hesitant, keeping the conversation shallow. It was as if he could sense Bella's uncertainty.

Bella recognized that she needed to order her thoughts and feelings and proceed with the course of action that was best for her. They still had approximately three years before the deadline set by Edward's father was met. However, Edward's title was entailed*, and she had no guarantee she would give him a son on the first try. The matter of a male heir was of some urgency if she really considered it.

Bella drank from her wine glass to settle her nerves. So what would it mean to her if she decided to lay with her husband again as soon as this very night? How would she even go about letting Edward know she was ready? Was she ready?

While Bella tried to clear her mind and decide on what to do, Edward was having an inner conflict of his own. He had decided that after the fiasco of their first night at the manor, Bella would have to be the one to make the first move if they were to lie together.

However, he had failed to consider two very important factors: Bella's naïveté about sex and his own desires. He had not needed to take matters in his own hands—so to speak—ever since he was a young boy. There was always a willing body nearby to provide him with the release he craved. He had never had to wait or curb his desires. Now he found himself waiting for a girl, who had been a virgin not a whole week ago, to initiate matters. How he had thought that was a wise idea, he couldn't understand.

He feared that if he depended on Bella, he might have to wait a whole year or even more. What was worse, he desired Bella like he had desired none other before her, which made the situation even more pressing.

He had requested their supper be delivered to the anteroom that united their bedrooms. There were no servants attending to them tonight, and Edward cursed himself for his decision since their privacy seemed to put even more tension between them.

He had hoped he'd be able to be patient and allow Bella to set the pace, but seeing her sitting across the table from him—beautiful and tantalizing in a simple blue dress that enhanced her natural endowments— was testing his strength.

How could he resist her when she sat there looking delicious? Her porcelain skin seemed to glow. Her dark eyes—though guarded—sparkled. Her lips were cherry-red and just as appetizing. He felt as if it was taking all within him not to jump over the table and attack his wife like a wild beast.

Maybe he could cajole Bella, tempt her as she was doing him, so that she would make a move. There was only so much a man could take before going mad with lust.

"Are you enjoying dinner?" Edward asked casually.

"Very much," Bella replied as she nervously bit her lower lip. It was a habit she had when she was feeling anxious, Edward surmised, and it drove him insane. He wanted so badly to bite on that lower lip. He had to suppress a groan before he could continue.

"Have you tasted strawberries as delicious as these before? Mrs. Newton has them specially brought from a nearby farm. They are the best in the country I believe." Edward grabbed one of said strawberries from a platter and dipped it in cream before taking a bite.

Bella gulped. There was something about watching Edward's lips wrap themselves around the fruit, before taking a bite of it that made her stomach flutter and all the muscles in her lower belly tighten.

"Do you like strawberries?" Bella asked in breathy voice. Suddenly the air around her seemed hotter and her eyes were glued to Edward's mouth as he chewed.

Edward swallowed before replying and Bella was utterly distracted by the movement of his Adam's apple. She felt a curious urge to climb on his lap and lick his throat until he was moaning.

"Yes, it's one of the few fruits I can tolerate. I don't enjoy sweets very much, but I like the flavour of strawberries. It's very sweet but a little tangy as well." He wanted to add that it reminded him of her taste, the first night when he spent several glorious minutes between her thighs, but he refrained.

He needed to approach Bella like a fox would approach its prey. He needed to be stealthy and not obvious and blunt with her. He had scared her off once before with his lack of control that had resulted in their first fight. No, he needed full control over himself if he wanted to lure Bella into his bed and still maintain the pretence that she had made the first move.

He needed to become irresistible to her.

"Do you have a favourite dessert, Bella?"

"Not really. Like you, I don't enjoy sweets very much. I suppose chocolate; anything made with chocolate is completely mouth-watering to me."

"I shall instruct Mrs. Newton to make a chocolate cake for tomorrow's dessert," Edward declared with a smile.

"Oh, there's no need to go to any trouble—" Bella started but was interrupted by Edward's hand wrapping around hers.

"It's no trouble," Edward said simply.

Bella blushed profusely, touched by his gentleness with her and aroused by his closeness. He was such a mystery that she wondered if she ever would get to understand him entirely.

On the one side, he seemed like a lost boy. A boy who, having lost his mother at a very young age— and with a father too wrapped up in his own grief to care for him—had sought refuge in the escape he could garner from his many flings. On the other he seemed like a predator, a man so sure of himself he exuded the sexual pull women found irresistible. She wasn't sure which Edward she preferred; the boy looking for love or the predator who craved sexual pleasure. She guessed she could learn to love both.

And then there was that word, love. She wasn't sure love could be involved in their relationship at all. She wanted to block it, stop it from happening, but ever since the first time they were together— as man and wife— it had been slowly filling up her heart. As much as she wanted to flee from such feeling, Edward made it impossible for her not to embrace it, albeit reluctantly.

How could one love someone who hasn't been taught how to reciprocate it? How could one love someone who would break your heart at the first chance?

After that sweet moment, they spent the rest of their meal in silence, both submerged in their own thoughts.

**-x-X-x-**

It was the second night Bella had to spend alone in her bed. She had only spent her wedding night with Edward but it had been so magical she couldn't fathom she'd be able to endure many more lonely nights like this.

She craved Edward's company at all times. However, due to the way she was raised she had no idea how to broach the subject of their intimate relations. How did women of ill repute seduce gentlemen like Edward?

No, she couldn't allow herself to think of them. It would bring the memories of the maid to the forefront of her mind, and that was the last thing she needed.

Bella sighed heavily. The fact remained that she needed to discover a way to make it known to her husband that she was willing to resume their marital relations.

Bella sighed again and buried her face against the pillow, trying to drown her thoughts and manage some sleep. Edward had asked her if she would be okay with visiting his family the next day. He had said they had a house not far from the estate, so they would just spend the day there and return home in time for supper. At first, Bella was relieved she would get to meet the people who were important in Edward's life. Now however, she was beginning to feel the first stirrings of nervousness wreaking havoc in her mind.

So many questions were swirling in her mind along with her concerns about how to approach Edward about the subject of marital relations. She was finding sleep impossible.

When she allowed herself to breathe deeply she heard faint music that seemed to come from downstairs. She knew there was a piano downstairs but couldn't imagine who would be playing it so late at night.

Curious, she grabbed her robe and wrapped herself tightly with it. She descended the stairs as if in a daze, as if her very own Pied Piper of Hamelin* was summoning her with the hypnotizing tune.

She opened the door and stood on the threshold, watching as Edward's fingers flew over the keys. He had his eyes closed and the faint lightning in the distant clouds cast an eerie light in the room, making him look like a creature from fairy tales.

Bella shivered, both from the cold of the hallway and from the deluge of feelings invading her heart at the sight of her husband playing the piano so spellbindingly.

After the song came to an end, Edward remained quiet with his eyes closed, breathing deeply as if he were sleeping. Bella wondered for a second if he had fallen sleep.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder made the floor tremble, and Bella shrieked in fear, drawing Edward's attention to her.

They locked eyes for a few seconds until another thunder broke their connection. Edward walked steadily towards his wife, as a man who had reached a decision, and grabbed her in his arms.

Before Bella could utter a word, Edward's lips descended upon hers and silenced anything she'd planned to say.

His kiss was fierce, infused with an energy she had never felt in any of his other kisses.

It wasn't fast or deep; it was slow and gentle but full with _something_, some indescribable emotion that made Bella's stomach flutter and her arms automatically wrapped around Edward's neck.

Their tongues tangled in a subtle caress, reacquainting each other like two lovers would after a long time apart.

Bella's breathing was fast, impended by the kiss and the emotions that were brewing inside her.

Edward's harsh groan brought her slightly back to reality, enough to hear the words he later whispered in her ear in a ragged voice.

"Please… please don't ask me to stop."

It was a plea wrapped in a promise, a promise so sensuous Bella couldn't resist it.

"I won't..." she replied in an uneven voice.

Bella felt as Edward picked her up and she enfolded her arms tighter around his neck, never breaking the connection between their lips.

Before long she was in her bed, the same bed that had seemed cold and lonely a few minutes ago. Now it felt soft and warm with Edward's body atop hers.

Slowly, Edward's fingers untied her robe and removed the item entirely. Bella's fingers worked equally as fast in ridding Edward of his shirt and trousers. Before long, they were both naked, skin to skin, writhing together with unspent passion.

"Your skin is so soft," Edward whispered as he proceeded to show Bella the extent of his appreciation by worshipping every inch of her body.

Bella moaned loudly as Edward's mouth wrapped itself around her tender nipple and sucked, making her feel a pleasure so primal she couldn't believe it was real.

She heard herself utter sounds that were so animalistic she could not comprehend she was the one making them. So much desire, so much…so much everything.

Time seemed to stop while she was in Edward's arms like this, and she could not imagine a life in which this was not hers to have. These feelings of sheer happiness and want, she couldn't imagine herself relinquishing them once they succeeded in conceiving the much sought-after heir. She closed her mind from such thoughts and decided to live in the moment, in Edward's caress.

Edward's hands touched her in ways that made Bella's skin light in fire. His touch was electric, his kisses intoxicating.

"I want you so badly," he whispered in Bella's ear as she felt his manhood press at her entrance.

Bella's eyes opened momentarily, and she met Edward's gaze, her own eyes full with desire.

Edward's eyes were filled with an emotion Bella could not comprehend, but the feelings it stirred in her soul were strong and heady.

Could one's soul reach outside one's body and wrap itself with another's soul? It seemed as if in that moment that possibility was real, for Bella's spirit felt entangled with Edward's as their bodies were.

"I need to be inside you," Edward said as his mouth descended upon Bella's in a soul-searing kiss.

Slowly, tenderly, inch by inch, he filled her until there was no space between their bodies. They both gasped, shocked by the sheer power of their connection. It seemed as if each time they lay together the pull between them became stronger.

Bella clenched her eyes shut as Edward began to move within her. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her legs tangled around his waist. She felt as if a slow-building flame was igniting between them, where they were joined.

"Edward," Bella panted as the flame became a fire and her whole body arched in delirious rapture.

Edward grunted his pleasure against Bella's neck when it became too powerful to keep at bay. Never before had he felt such bliss, such unbelievably powerful ecstasy inside a woman—and he had had his fair share of them.

Enveloped in Bella's scent, wrapped within her body, drowning in her essence, he knew without a doubt that he would have to find a way to become a better man for her. She deserved only the best. She deserved to be worshipped as the precious being she was.

Bella could not comprehend how her whole world could shift so dramatically, so swiftly. Not a whole month ago she was still grieving her father's death while she attempted to find a way to keep her mother and her out of a workhouse. Now she lay in bed, wondering what the odd warmth building inside her chest was.

When Edward placed a kiss against her neck that caused her to tremble in delight, and when he tightened his hold against her body, making the warmth grow even stronger, she knew. The worst had happened. She had fallen in love with her husband.

* * *

**Thanks for all the ongoing support, reviews, favorites, etc. I'm still shocked anyone finds this remotely entertaining and I'm very thankful to everyone of you for taking the time to read this. I wasn't able to do review replies, but I figured a new chapter would make you happier than a reply. I hope I was right.**

(1) To fix (a person) permanently in some condition or status entail him and his heirs unto the crown — Shakespeare

Some titles/property in England were/are entailed to the male heir. Meaning that even though some assets could be inherited by any one of the sons or daughters, the entailed title/property could only pass to the eldest male heir. In the case of this fic, Edward would still be able to inherit the family fortune to his daughters—if he only had female heirs. However, if Edward and Bella want the title to be retained by their children they would need a male heir. Otherwise, the title of Duke and the properties attached to said title would pass to Edward's eldest male relative upon Edward's demise. In this case that would be his uncle Carlisle and/or Carlisle's son Emmett.

(2) There are many versions to the story of the Piped Piper of Hamelin. The one I was told as small child was that there was a rat infestation in the town of Hamelin and a man was hired to lure the rats from town. He lured the rats using the magical song from a flute. However, once the man did the job and got rid of the rats the townspeople refused to pay him for his services. So, as revenge he lured the town's children from their homes one night, and the children were never seen again. As a grown up I found out it's actually based on a true story, although the cause behind the Hamelin's children disappearance is not clear. Some think the Pied Piper is a metaphor for death luring the kids away.

(3) In case you were wondering which song Edward was playing in the piano he was playing Etude in E major Op.10 No.3 by Frédéric Chopin (a song also known as "Tristesse" (Sadness) or "Farewell (L'Adieu)."


End file.
